Mistress of Wishes
by TessII
Summary: She was a wish granter, hunted and yet rejected. He was an andriod, simply hated. CellOC. UNDERGOING RECONSTRUCTION BUT STILL COMPLETE. ENJOY.
1. Introductions

_Author's Note:_

_This story is currently being revised, all chapters with names instead of Chapter 1, 2 ect. have been revised in some way shape or form. Mostly things added, but rarely i take things out. Thank you and enjoy._

_Mistress of Wishes_

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

Silence caressed the unmoving figure like a tangible thing. The stillness had stretched for only a short period of time, after the last of the screams had faded into the echoing atmosphere. That stretch, however brief, felt like hours to the immobile figure as the soft hands of the wind caressed their dark violet tresses, flinging them carelessly over the lithe shoulders of this creature. The shade entertained thoughts of feeling the hands of the recently deceased children in the wind, but dismissed it. There were no spirits lingering here, they had all been absorbed. All been taken before their time by a creature that was not meant to be.

But this was not the concern of this creature. Slowly the silhouette began slow, smooth movements toward the ominously quiet city. A place where only hours before life had been bursting forth. The shape of this creature's bodice was lost in the infinite folds of a concealing cloak, dark against the relatively pale tone of the beast's skin. As the setting sun ceased its dramatic illumination, the creature could be deciphered as female, a delicate jaw-line, violet, accented eyes matching her tresses in both depth of color, and beauty. The calm was not broken by anything so sloppy as a foot fall as this incarnation of physical beauty made her own way to the city.

Abandoned clothes twitched forlornly in the breeze, the small hisses they emitted seeming to speak to the female.

**Left us…Alone…Abandoned…**

The mantra drifted in and out of existence, deep violet eyes scanned the terrain, seemingly unmoved by such a tragic scene. As stated before, it was none of her concern. The only reason this cold being had ventured to this plane, was because she was being hunted. And her hunters had seemed hesitant to pursue her to this slightly familiar place. Not that their cowardice was any fault of theirs, this area made even this creature of beauty and ice tense in anticipated worry. Whatever had done this…would it still be hungry? Would it make an attempt upon her life as well, and add yet another hunter to the chase? Mentally the beastess shook herself.

_Do not be ridiculous, why would it waste time and energy chasing something it would never catch? This thing may be ravenous, but it is far from stupid._ Slowly the female halted and turned her head toward a tall, slender viridian colored creature, with black patches waylaid across the skin, and a chiseled chest. Something along the lines of a beak served as its mouth, and its eyes were a bright magenta. A long, lithe snakelike tail tipped with a wicked barb ejected from two seeming wings, almost cockroach like in their build. The aura surrounding the creature was stupendous, and the female had to rethink her previous assumption of him never catching her.

_But then, what more could he possibly want, with all that power?_

"Out for an evening stroll, are we?" Questioned the creature in a low, husky voice. Her eyes did not leave his.

"One could say that, if one wished." Replied the cold-seeming female as the wind picked up once more, tousling her cloak and pulling at her hair before calming once more into a gentle tug. The creations tail twitched slightly, setting her on edge.

"I suppose one could say a lot of things. But what do _you_ say?" A smirk was plainly evident on the creations beak, and the cold female could feel one tugging at her own lips as well. It had been such a very long time, since she and humor had met.

"Yes. A stroll." _Why not?_ She added sarcastically within her mind, feeling her eyes dance with amusement. A gleam caught in the magenta orbs of the creature across from her, and its tail twitched once more.

"Tell me, how did you escape my notice. You do not seem to be the type to hide, no matter what the cost." _And I would not be so sloppy as to overlook a meal. _The beak parted in something akin to a smile, but much less benign.

_Bold. This Creation has known me for less than a minute, and already it presumes to judge what I would and would not do? Bold._ Again the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in an amused grin. A record, two humorous smirks in less than thirty seconds. She really ought to visit Earth more often.

"It is impolite to judge a stranger." The female pointed out, allowing the hilarity to color her once cold voice. The unkind smile upon the lips of the Creation broadened.

"Well then, please forgive my rudeness and allow for introductions. I am called Cell." He bowed mockingly to the warming beastess before him.

"I am called many things, but my original name is Icés." She returned the gesture, more genuinely than the one called Cell. "I assume you wish to devour me, much in the fashion of these unfortunate souls?" A delicate hand emerged from the infinite folds of her obsidian cloak and gestured gracefully to the empty clothes.

"Oh you _are_ a clever one, aren't you?" Cooed Cell. "I take it you will excuse yourself from the meal?"

"No. I believe I wish to stay, if only a little longer." She replied, "if, indeed, you wish to consume me, than you shall not find it easy." The young female shrugged out of the cloak, which fell harmlessly to the cement, revealing a long flowing dress, matching her eyes and hair, and hugging the upper portions of her figure. The dress released its tight embrace somewhere around the midriff, and hung to conceal the remainder of her bodice.

"Fancy wear, for a stroll through the city." The two of them exchanged humor once more, but the female did not deign to reply. Instead she took up a fighting stance and allowed the smirk to plaster itself more prominently across her features. Without warning the Creation called Cell charged at Icés who swiftly leapt to the side and brought her leg around, only for the viridian creature to dodge her kick, and part his beak in chortling laughter as he glanced up his opponents skirt.

The female's mouth drew downward in an annoyed frown, but she made no comment, instead concentrating on dodging the next attack thrown at her by the one that was not meant to be. Unfortunately she was just a little too slow and huffed out a quiet exclamation as he made contact with her, before bringing her foot around once more and plowing it into the side of this creatures head. He flew a little ways before catching his feet on a nearby sky scraper and propelling himself at the female hard enough to crack the building behind him.

Again the beastess leapt upward, her eyes narrowing as the green creature called Cell followed her, a strange type of ki surrounding him as he matched her leap and then overtook her.

_He possesses flight? How…? _She dismissed the thousand questions raised by her mind, and smirked on the inside. _This planet offers many lovely mysteries, I am glad i chose to return, however briefly._

The female sensed something brush like a feather across her mind, barely able to register above the rushing blood in her ears, but there, nonetheless.

All at once she straightened, effortlessly dodging an aerial kick and leaping a surprising distance back and away from the one called Cell. She was loath to leave such an entertaining adversary, no matter what the cost to her own well-being. But she had to leave, before they found her once again.

"Enough of this playful banter, my pursuers grow near, I thank you for your distraction, and hope to meet again." The female stooped slightly to whisk her cloak from the ground and don it once more.

"Stay safe, One Called Cell." In a swift motion her energy level shot up and a hum began to vibrate throughout the air, the space just in front of her began to move as if heat waves were rising fromt he asphault, and a golden light slowly appeared, like a fiery rip through the worlds. It extended to an elipse twice the size of the female, and she quickly stepped through and disappeared, the portal seeming to wink out of existence behind her. Leaving a very befuddled but no longer bored Cell in her wake.

The android stiffened in excitement as he, too, began to sense the slightly above normal energies comming his way from the walk, and slunk back to blend easily into the shadows as, not two instants after the strange female left, several men apporached, a strange glowing, vaguely spherical device in hand. They seemed to be arguing quietly amongst themselves, and Cell's sensitive ears picked up their conversation.

"She was here hardly thirty seconds ago! Grab the Rift, and open it back up! We'll get that bitch this time!" Growled a man dressed in strange, brightly colored and loose fitting clothes. The three cronies behind him pressed several buttons on the errily glowing object that pulsed with an unknown power. A strange screeching began and the golden portal reopened, only now it was a horrid parody of what it once was, half the magestic size and with the edges worn, the very center the color of sickly overcooked eggs and the outsides like withering bannana peels.

Sensing an oppurtinity to feed on slightly more powerful than average ki, Cell whipped his tail around and stabbed the largest of the four while they were distracted.

_Idiots._ Chuckled the android silently as the other three released startled screams and rushed through the decrepit portal, disappearing the same way Ices had.

"Very…interesting…" Purred Cell his memory banks racing to record this day, the information might come in handy after he has absorbed the androids. He would like to meet that female again some day when he ruled the universe and teach her a lesson in true power. His beak quirked up in a cruel smirk as he disengaged his tail from the clothes of the man, grunting irritably and swinging his tial from side to side to dissuade the clinging fabric from his barb.

Finally having achieving his goal, the andriod's trademark smirk returned, and he turned to continue his quest for the androids.


	2. Fail and Fail Again

_Authors note:_

_Thanks to Zaya Ayame for being the first to review, and also thanks to aquasage for reviewing chapter 1._

_Chapter 2: Fail and Fail Again_

How? How?! What had brought this failure on? Why was it that he, all the perfection in the universe incarnate could have been taken down by a mere hybrid brat? Lament a super Saiyan backed by his father's power, but a child nonetheless. Because of this failure he, the great Cell, the perfect warrior, stood in the face of his judgment. He knew where he would end up, it was not a hard thing to predict. With the actions he had willingly commited. The android smirked inwardly, perfection belonged in Hell, he supposed.

"According to these files, you've not only indulged in mass murder, but a time warp which created an entire alternate reality!" The giant behind the desk sighed exasperatedly as he shook his head in something that must have been akin to dissapointment. "Your sentence is eternal damnation."

Before the last of demons words had left his mouth the floor opened up and attempted to dump Cell into the clouds below. But if the perfect creation was to be put off by such a trivial detail such as a lack of earth beneith his feet, than he would not have gotten so far as he had before his death. And so the android kept his place in mid-air, preparing to attack the one whom had dared to judge such splendor as Cell. Before he could elicit his revenge, however, hands of shadow rose from the bright intensity of the clouds and grabbed the creation in their infiniate translucence, dragging him down into Hell.

With an outburst of rage the android powered up, his deep voice reverberating eerilly in this new dimention, easily repelling the phantom hands and gathering his ki beneath him once again. He all but dissapeared as he rocketed upwards, only for his head to be hurled into an unyielding barrier more durable than any rock he had come into contact with. Badly jarred, the creation fell to the slightly more forgiving earth with a loud thud and a cloud of dust. His superior mind raced with rage: This was not right! This was not fair! His mind raced and ranted like that of a spoiled child.

_He_ was perfection incarnate, _he_ was the best of the best, _he_ was meant to be the most powerful creature in the universe, and yet a mere half-Saiyan had overpowered and humbled him to this? How!? The urge to destroy came upon Cell hard, and it came fast, no doubt the urge trickled from the Saiyan DNA within his veins. He had to destroy something, anything! His mind searched for powers, maybe a city…were there cities in Hell? The andriod extended his senses, seeking for powers worthy of his wrath.

That was when he felt them, slightly familiar, but still very alien ki's that just _might _serve his purposes of venting pent up frustration. Faster than a bullet the creature known as Cell phased out, and into action. And that was how Cell had met with and all but completely decimated Frieza, his father King Cold, and his soldiers, Burter, Jaice, Guldo and Recoom. And that same day, Cell, along with these creatures, were deemed jail-mates and thrown into a prisoncell.

Cell wrinkled his nose in disgust at the pungent aroma which swelled around the aliens in the jail hold. Why did they smell so badly when they were all dead? Cell himself was glad there was no perspiration that dared to bead his brow, or anywhere else upon him. Usually at least.

As a whole this group was almost invincible, but they had one great weakness. The Quarrelling. The soldiers spent all their time, free or otherwise, bickering about their worthless '_style_.' While Frieza was almost always enjoying the challenge of attempting to pick apart Cell's intelect, like one so idiotic as Frieza could even fathom such intelligence. The strongest, other than Cell himself, King Cold, didn't bother with fighting, thinking of it as babaric and below his stature unless absolutely necessary. And so all their attempted escapes ended the same way, an hour of fun, then their on the run. Right before being captured and stuffed back into this very littleral Hell Hole.

The android could not even remember how long he had been here, how long they had kept him locked up in this pit. Only that it had felt like centuries. Day in day out the same things, over and over and over again. The monotony of it all was utterly maddening.

But this day would be different. There was to be some sort of important announcement, and so the two jail guards had gone 'upstairs' to listen in. The group of villains had escaped mere moments after the pair's power signatures had disappeared, and now the jackals ran rampant, sure to detect unwanted attention, should anyone quirk an ear in their direction.

Jaice Burter and Recoome were teasing the short four-eyed Guldo, tossing some sort of stolen pastry between them. There was a slight flicker, and the green cretin had the sweet between his lips, he had obvioulsy used his time-freeze to obtain his goal. Friezia was making the most ruckus, venting upon the poor unsuspecting town, or, at least the half that remained, it seemed King Cold and Frieza had more in common than just their egos.

The party came to an abrupt halt, however, as the air began to charge with some strange unseen force, and an unknown figure stepped through a beautiful golden portal, like molten sunlight and stood directly below them. The group gawked for a moment, before, as a whole, they rushed down to surround the stranger, her bodice hidden in the infinite folds of a midnight-blue cloak of some sort, the fabric was strangely stiff and uneven in places. Cell was quite pleased with the outcome of this so far, thirty seconds of group work and not a single sign of The Quarrelling rearing its ugly head. It bode well, very well indeed.

"What are you?" Frieza demanded of the figure, who merely turned her violet eyes his direction, purple tresses framed her eyes.

"I am many things." Replied the female in a cold and cryptic voice. Though her eyes did not leave the one-time lord of half the universe, she seemed to be painfully aware of her surroundings, her petite bare toes twitching as if to run every time one of the men around her appeared to be about to move. The andriod narrowed his eyes, his memory banks were tugging at his mind, distracting him. He felt as though he should know this woman, as if they had met someplace before.

"How did you get here?" Cell spoke up suddenly, attracting the female's attention to himself. Her eyes glinted curiously, as if she, too, recgonized him. Curious, _very_ curious.

"I entered through my Rift. I shall leave, if you so wish it." Explained the female before them. A small gust blew past them, her tresses were tugged into motion easily enough, but her large cloak barley rippled in the breeze.

"Take us through." Cell continued in his rich, deep voice, his memory banks still racing, sorting through scene after scene and still not yeilding any results. He had heard talk like hers before, somewhere, he knew. Perfection never forgot.

"If I were to grant your wish, you would have a price to pay." Her voice remained calm, undaunted by the tension and fighting stances being struck around her.

"And the fact that we had spared your life is not price enough?" Frieza butted in.

"No." Was the simple rebuke from the creature who's eyes had never left Cell, once settling upon him. There was still that glimmer behind her eyes before a flash of victoroius recgonition crossed her features.

"I believe we have me before, One called Cell." Her voice had changed somehow, as if something were being repressed.

"Oh? And where, my dear, have we met?" Replied the creation curiously, he was sure it was before his transformation now, he was getting closer to the answer.

"Earth." Her eyes traveled up and down his bodice as she took him in. "You have lost your tail, and gained infinatley more power, it would seem."

"Indeed?" Crooned the android. He had finally found the memory and began to replay the scene within his mind. He smirked inwardly, this could be entertaining, if he played his cards right. "I dont seem to recall _your_ name."

At his statement a small smirk appeared at the corners of her lips. "I am called many things, but from birth I have been named Ices." At this her grin was mirrored by Cell. He remembered now. How could a creature so perfect as he forget such an intriguing day? One detail in particular called out to him, and his humor dissipated.

"If memory serves, you were on the run?" A sudden suspicious note crawled into his voice, and the female visibly tensed, her own smile dissipating and her eyes flashing briefly to an impatient Frieza before she answered, it was as if she expected them to attack her. But then again from the offensive stance the Icejinn was settled into, there was no surprise there.

"I am." She answered, the fridgid note creeping back into her voice.

"From whom?" Queried Cell, curiosity provoking him.

"Those who desire me to grant their wish." At a questioning eye-ridge from Cell the female continued, never faltering in her speech even as she darted her eyes to a now visibly angry Frieza. "I am a wish granter."

"You grant wishes?!" Exclaimed Recoom stupidly, the andriod flinched inwardly at the idioicy within the barbarians voice.

"Yes." Concurred the beastess before them.

"We wish to return to life." King Cold interrupted in his royal voice, successfully catching her attention.

"There is always a price for a wish." Reminded the figure before them, the robes about her seeming to rustle without any assistance from the wind. As if they were a physical witness to her mental discomfort.

"Such as already been established, name the price." The king continued, his arms crossed and tail held perfectly still behind him. There was a brief pause before the beastess' lips pulled back into a frighteningly feral smile. Her eyes locked with Cell's as she spoke.

"A duel. If you are victorious than the wish is yours." The smile shown brilliantly in her voice, coloring her words with danger.

"Done." Cell smirked, _At last she will know a true battle_. He thought, stepping toward the female planning to take her on himself. The dark blue cloak who's folds had seemed so intricate unfurled into a pair of great wings, glinting magically in the sunlight and revealing the bloodied, tattered remnants of what had once been an elegant violet dress. The beastess balanced her weight on the balls of her feet, ready to spring in any direction at any given moment.

All at once she launched away from the creation, barley avoiding the rash attack on the side of the finally fed-up Frieza, eliciting an extremely annoyed look from Cell. The young woman pumped her wings with each dodge, barely keeping up with Frieza's wild rage. Just as she began to grow accustomed to his frenzied pattern, a foot in the small of her back pushed her towards an extremely painful fist. She did not cry out as the blue creature called Burter teamed up with the one called Frieza and followed her plummet to the ground, where the graceful female had bounced from her hands to keep from plowing too painfully into the ground, and leapt up just in time to avoid a 'surprise' attack from Jaice. She came back to her feet and blocked the punches as best she could, using her legs, wings and arms and grinning manically as she realized how powerful her opponents truly were. Something in her mind warned her of oncoming danger and Ices leapt into the air just in time to witness Jaice attempt to surprise her once more, and instead plowing his fist in Burter's stomach. The red-skinned humanoid received a bloodied cheek in return, and the two glared at one another angrily.

The interlude was short lived, as Frieza and the humanoid barbarian creature teamed up behind her, she was forced to dodge once again.

"It is Dishonorable, to attack an opponent from behind." Growled the creature as she folded in her wings and almost free-fell toward the ground to avoid their attack, the one called Jaice all-but appeared before her and, before she could react, shoved his entire fist _through_ her stomach. A sharp intake of breath followed this action as those around stood in either curious or stunned silence. For an instant the female seemed incredulous, but then the same untamed grin stretched across her features as a halo began to flicker atop her head. The alien from down under withdrew his hand, shaking the gore from his glove with frightened eyes, if she was unable to grant wishes while dead…he was definatley toast.

"That was…_fantastic_!" Exclaimed the female even as the halo continued flicking in and out of existence. After a few moments, however, strings of muscle and organs began to reconnect themselves, and she was whole once more within the minute, the halo disappearing completely. "Your wishes shall be granted!" Laughed the obviously insane creature as an arm was lifted. A few moments passed before the halo's atop the heads of these creatures were gone, and they were again amongst the living.

"Why didn't that kill you?" Queried Jaice with a mixture of frustration, relief and awe.

"Silly mortal, your kind cannot do physical harm to one such as I." Replied the female with an amused grin adorning her voice as well as her face.

"You call him a mortal, does that mean you are not?" Cell spoke up, intrigued.

"Yes." She replied, the grin disappearing and her characteristic mysterious attitude returning.

"Which makes you…?" Recoom prompted.

"Immortal, of course." Frieza spoke up bitterly. Everyone it seemed was able to gain what he most wished, save for him. "I wish to be immortal." He growled, taking a slightly intimidating step forward. The female frowned, the first actual negative emotion to adorn her face.

"I am not in the habit of granting two wishes in solar cycle, let alone five seconds." Her eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, "You may be unable to pay my next price."

"Name it, it shall be paid." The ex-lord growled, lashing his tail angrily.

"I want to be immortal too!" Exclaimed Jaice, clenching his fists in excitement. The Mistress of Wishes sighed and clenched her teeth, a growl in the back of her throat as her violet eyes took in the males around her.

"Do _all_ of you wish to share this?" It was a unanimous 'yes.' Suppressing a sigh of frustration the female attempted to think of something that would be worth all the effort she had already wasted upon these creatures. Fighting had been extremley entertaining, albeit a bit humbling, but what she really wanted was something that would stay with her forever. Soemthing she could keep wrapped up in her arms as she traversed the universe. Quiclky the young woman shook these feelings off, no, she did not need that. Those were her instincts speaking. What she needed was an entertaining memory, something that they would never succeed at.

Suddenly a malacious smirk graced her lips.

"I have come to decide upon the price I wish to be paid." Ices kept her eyes glued upon the males before her, prompting them to ask what it was. A few nervous moments slithered by as the males shifted awkwardly.

"Well? What is it!" Frieza finally snapped a slight tremor of rage in his voice.

"For my second wish challenge…" She let it hang for a moment just to tease the villains. "…you must…seduce me."


	3. Seduce and Threaten

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to Maria Lucia, and Zaya Ayame for reviewing chapter 2. Special thanks to aquasage for your longer than average review._

_Chapter 3: Seduce and Threaten_

The villains almost hit their knees, some in laughter, others in indignation, and still others in utter shock.

"W-what?" Exclaimed Frieza in disbelief. The wish mistress smirked to herself, this promised to get very interesting very quickly. She would undoubtedly have her desire once they failed at her price.

"Seduce me." _It's a reasonable request…after all I _did _just grant them life._ Ices grinned more widely as Frieza gasped for an answer.

"You can make this a group activity as well, if it so suits your tastes." The former lord of half the universe blanched at that, almost as if she had dealt a physical blow. She was enjoying this, very much.

"What would we need to do…to _seduce_ you." Jaice queried as the remainder of the Ginyu Force struggled to regain their berrings, they had not seduced a woman for nigh on a decade, not since before they had been killed. The normally cold female laughed slightly.

"I shall grant your wish if I even contemplate taking one of you to mate for your antics. We need not do the deed if it makes you…uncomfortable." The condescending smirk was incessant in her voice. The males all exchanged glances. This was an obvious blow to their masculinity. And they could not rightfully stand for it, despite their being villains they were still men.

"I'll try it!" Jaice exclaimed rushing away. "Just give me a moment to prepare, mate." He was followed by the remainder of the Ginyu force, while Frieza and Cell continued to stare at her incredulously. King Cold seemed thoughtful, and undisturbed and even slightly amused. The grin remained upon the tips of the female's lips as she surveyed her landscape, and broadened when the Ginyu force hesitantly returned.

"I-I'll try first!" Stuttered Recoome as he haltingly approached. He stopped a few feet away, sweat pouring from his bodice. The female's nose crinkled in disgust at his aroma but soothed as the wind shifted direction. An uncannily fake smile plastered itself upon the barbarians features as he flexed his muscles, in numerous, 'supposedly' erotic poses. Which looked utterly ridiculous. The wish granter was torn between laughing out loud and leaving outright.

"If you're quite finished…?" Her smile was almost the beginnings of a snarl. Shamefaced, the giant turned and walked dejectedly toward a red lake. Now a bit nervous, her humor did not return, a suspicious glance greeted the red-eyed Burter. In one easy motion he tore off his shirt and attempted to strike an erotic pose, which may have worked, if he had not lost his balance and fallen. At this the female could not help but snicker, and a disappointed Burter joined his counterpart.

Next was the short, slightly weak, green one with four eyes. She watched with interest as the green creature produced a type of oil and offered to massage her. A glare rested intensely upon him and he frightfully backed away.

The red-skinned Jaice came up to her, a confident sway to his walk as he embraced her, an obviously practiced look behind his eyes as he pulled her closer to himself, all-but crushing her against him. Slowly he closed the distance between them, his hands running down her back, lower, lower-

SLAP!

His hand had ventured a bit too low on her back side and he too was rejected, a hand print a bit darker than his overall skin coloring decorating his cheek.

"If you've nothing else to try than I shall take my leave." She had almost had enough of this, the first pair had been entertaining, if a bit annoying, but those last two... they were becomming quite bothersome to say the least. As she turned to walk away a very flabbergasted Frieza stood in her way, his tail twitching angrily as he approached her and bowed –far from submissivley. In one motion he rose and began to power up, hoping to impress her with a raw display of power.

The debris swirled as the ground beneith him trembled and sobbed with his orgasmic display of his power, Ices anchored herself with her wings, straining against the energies which threatened to overwhelm her. The wind stole her breath, the light was blocked by gallons of dust, and her hair whipped like the writhing snakes of medusa through the air, before at last it calmed down, and power radiated from the small creature before her like the rays of the sun.

"Impressive." She said once his power had reached its maximum. "But the One Called Cell's relaxed power still bests yours." As she began to walk around the vertically impaired Frieza a tall form blocked her. The form of King Cold. Frieza gave his father space, and the Heirarch approached, a most intimidating aura surrounding him as he stopped not several inches away from her. She barely came to his midriff. The female tensed, ready to flee if worst came to worse, and she gasped as she was suddenly embraced by two strong arms and lifted, his tail curling around her mid-back as his lips crashed down upon hers. As he kissed his body began to power up, and debris from the disturbed ground swirled about them.

His ki explored her where his hands were not permitted, touching every crevice within her being, pushing at her preassurepoints, drawing her more deeply into the kiss. Ices could feel her readiness in the pit of her stomach, as the ki prodded the flames to life.

Once the kiss ended so did the surge of ki, and the female gazed up with half lidded, slightly glazed eyes. The ki had quit its exploration of her bodice, but the fire it had stoked was still burning full force. She wanted the pleasure of primeval sin then, but knew that this was not the time to take such pleasantries.

"Your wish…is my command." Her husky voice penetrated the awkward silence as King Cold set her down, a smirk gracing his features. She stumbled a bit, her wings spreading to balance her and she shook herself.

"Well? What's taking so long!" The ever impatient Frieza growled.

"Patience son, allow her to regain her bearings." The arrogance of the king washed over the group, and the female shot him a slight glare. She spaced her feet and inhaled deeply, leaning heavily upon her wings like a bat, for balance. A strange energy began to spark around the eight figures, not hostile, but neither was it warming. The ground below her pulsed as the sky darkened.

_What were those confounded words again? Eternal Shenron...Grant them the life of Goddess Aeushura? yesyes that must be it...but damnit i cannot for the life of me remember the language in which it was spoken! That icejinn...no, i must not think about him..._ The internal debate lasted only a few moments as the energies built and receeded, like the ever changing waves of the sea. The air began to vibrate and hum as her magic was pushed outward and illuminated her in a golden glow, very similiar to that of the Rift portal.

"E's Shenron cr'lesh…Ble'sle…Aeushura!" A strange language was emitted from the throat of this creature and golden tendrils of string-like light shot from her glowing chest, as if they were fired from her heart. Each string pierced the chest of a certain villain, and then began to take on a different hue. They ranged from vibrant passionate reds, to dead, cold blacks.

The wish granter let out a shuttering breath, tottering and putting her weight fully on her dark blue wings, sweat pouring from her as she panted. This was her first blessing of immortality, and she could feel something change within her, she felt each of the males through their link, but she also felt something else. something that flowed from one and into her. The dragoness dismissed it, she was too weary from the day's excursions to care much.

"Y-your wish…has been…granted."

Each of the villains flexed at the intense feeling that had settled in their chests. They felt as if they could take on the universe! Frieza laughed maniacally at the success of his deepest desire. And had the urge to kill immediately. His sights rounded on the winded wish granter before him, and he phased in front of her. She deserved what she was about to get, for lowering him in front of that Cell character.

"Prepare your last statement, you are about to die." He smirked, waiting for the terror she should feel. Instead she began to laugh, resignedly.

"It would be most unwise to kill me." Her wary voice stated as she straightened from the winded position she had previously held.

"Oh?" Cell cut in. "And why is that?" He was now directly behind her. The dragoness knew it was not a good idea to allow these villians so close to herself, but she could not find the strength to move away, her energies were nigh completely depleated. Perhaps if she told them of the consequences they would leave her in peace? It was worth a shot, at least.

"Because if I die…you will die…"

_Authors note:_

_I know I know Cell should have been the one to seduce her, but its just not his style! He doesn't have the know how of King Cold, if you know what I mean… Don't worry Cell is still going to get the woman, it'll just…take a while… and by the way, for those of you who are wondering why Cell wants immortality when he doesn't age in the first place, just keep reading . it'll all explain itself eventually. ((once i get around to revising the other chapters because i think i forgot to explain that part in detail...i'm sorry.))_


	4. Revelations and Escape

_Chapter 4: Revelations and Escape_

"Is that a threat?" The low voice of Frieza snarled, the tip of his tail writhing like an angry snake.

"Threat? No. I merely state a fact." The female wrapped her wings around herself as she felt her strength slowly ebbing back, a growl was easily detectable in her own voice.

"Explain yourself." King Cold spoke up from behind his son. The female seemed angry for a moment before relaxing into the folds of her living cloak.

_They are mere children, they know not how much they ask._ She assured herself, keeping the impatience and anger at bay.

"Because I am not bound, my powers when granting immortality are…different." She seemed tense, as if expecting them to eat her.

"Different in what way?" Cell cut in, his rich tone arresting the majority of her attention once more.

"A bound Creature of Wishes is able to tie ones immortal life to the device in which they reside. Such is not the case with an unbound Wish Creature. The only way for a Wish Creature of my stature to ensure immortality is to tie their own with the one who wishes. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Growled the female, impatience beginnign to win her internal battle.

"What!? That was not the wish I made! I wished for _immortality_ not a life bound to a nomadic being!" Ranted Frieza as he began to throw a fit.

"Immortality is the incapability of being overtaken by death once ones mortal sentence has been served. It is everlasting, so long as one is not killed. If it was invincibility you had wanted, perhaps you should have been more clear. As for being bound, be careful what you wish for, it may not be all you had wanted." A rouge gust of wind tousled her violet hair in the silence that followed, and she turned away. "We are finished here, I thank you for the welcomed distraction."

"I've got another wish." Growled Frieza as he took a step forward. It took all the female's power not to turn upon him with an angry snarl, after a few deep breaths she finally adressed the icejinn.

"I have granted your party two wishes already, and I refuse to grant another. Enjoy your immortal life." As the female took her next step she suddenly found her slightly widened eyes staring into a green and black spotted chest. Her violet orbs narrowed into a glare as she cocked her head to meet the eyes of Cell.

"You will take us with you." It was not a request or even a wish. It was a demand. How dare he attempt to command her? She was free, she was immortal, she was thrice the age of all these creatures combined But they did not know that, and she was sure she would never tell them.

"I will do as I choose." Countered Ices, refusing to back down or even go around the android. She would not admit defeat, no matter how trivial it seemed.

"You hold our lives in your breast, and would expect us to let you leave?" Cell quirked a nonexistent eyebrow in surprise and the creature began to rethink her recent actions. These were very powerful males, they were not honorable beings, and the only thing keeping them from ending her existence was the fact that she held their lives. At least that left her with her life. Too bad her life meant virtually nothing to her. The female's eyes narrowed slightly at the creation and she decided that she would have to step around him after all. There was little to no chance that she would succeed in backing him up.

"Yes." Was her delayed reply as she stepped neatly around the powerful android. Just as neatly did the android, Cell, grab her and hold her back against his chest, his arms coming around to keep her wings from unfurling and freeing her to fight.

The feeling of him so close to her ignited her energy, and she felt herself full of adrenaline. She had to break free!

"Funny. I don't recall you having wings when we first met." Cell's voice was untried even as she bucked and struggled in his grasp.

"I have matured." She wished that her own vocal crevices would not betray her as they were doing.

"This whole humiliating ordeal could be forgotten, if you would only open your portal and rid us of this land once and for all." Cell's deep voice reverberated through his chest and into her own through her back, causing her to growl menacingly as sweat beaded her smooth skin.

"I will do as I choose, and nothing else!" She snarled, revealing sharper than normal canines.

"Pity. Than we shall be here for a _very_ long time." Crooned the android. The female's eyes narrowed as her feet caught on Cells abed stomach and she propelled her sweat slick body from his grasp, spreading her wings wide and attempting to take flight. The quick-thinking Cell grabbed the wing closest to him awkwardly and the female countered by twisting her wing in such a way that an audible snap sounded throughout the recent vicinity and her awkwardly twisted appendage slipped through Cell's grasp.

The andriod quirked an eyebrow, this creature was willing to break her own wing in an attempt for freedom? This boded to be a mystery already.

The disjointed appendage hung loosely on the ground as she leapt backward, away from the collective of villains. Turning her back to them only an instant to open the golden Rift she used to traverse the universe. As she neared the golden door she popped her wing-joints back into place and leapt through the portal, only for someone to grab her ankle at the last moment and yank her back before she could close the portal.

"Release me!" The rage in her voice was unmistakable as she precariously balanced on one foot and attempted to look intimidating while the males had a clear view of her undergarments.

"Well, well, the portal lies open." Smirked Cell who held her ankle firmly, almost painfully, in his hand. There would be no escaping the horde of villains this time.

"So it does." The defeated creature kept her voice even, a glare firmly situated upon her features.

"Where does it lead?" Recoome queried as he approached it and put a hand through. "Ohhh its _hot_ in there." He retracted a slightly sizzling hand and shook it slightly to get some feeling back into it.

"I know not where it goes." Grouched the female, "if you would be so kind as to stop _gawking_." She snapped at the short four-eyed green creature whom had taken habit to staring openly at her exposed underwear. Startled from his revelation Goudor stared up at her, before smirking and crossing his arms.

"Or what?" He challenged, eliciting a glare from Frieza, who had always secretly despised the creature for his languid stupidity.

"Or else I shall silence you in some _other_ way." Hissed Frieza. The green creature's posture did not change. His arms remained arrogantly crossed before his chest.

"Pshh yeah right." Apparently he had gained some sort of confidence in the last few moments. In reply Frieza thwacked the green creitan with his tail.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye.

Goudor was propelled into a far-off mountain range, a puff of smoke the only indication that he had hit the hard rock. And the female before them cried out in agony as she almost collapsed, catching herself on her own wings, sweat beading upon her once more.

"If you could…_refrain_ from striking one another…my heart would be most grateful." Gasped the female, her glare unwaveringly fixed upon Frieza.

"Oh? Have we found a weakness of yours?" The lord smirked.

"If you were to do that again things could be most…unpleasant." Her eyes hardened for a moment. She could feel his anger building through their connection, beating against the line like some shackled creature.

"You dare to threaten me?" The hot-headed Frieza growled.

"Yes." She did not deny it, the fury built and the female wondered offhandedly how the beast before her could not be consumed by it. The soul searing passion threatened to overwhelm even _her_.

With an insolence only he could muster, Frieza balled his fist and plowed it into Jaice's conveniently placed face, he flew the way of Goudor. Just as the female doubled over in pain she fed a very small amount of it through the deep purple connection of Frieza, and he hit the dirt face first in agony.

"Wha-what is this?" He struggled to breath, the panic arose within him, equally as intense as the anger had been a moment before.

"It is the pain the bound must endure when their comrade is near death, the wish did not specify that I could not share the burden." She said through her own clenched jaws, refraining from mentioning that what he was feeling was _nothing_ compared to the agony within her own heart. He had just a small portion of the burden. At last the female could take no more and she closed her eyes, going limp and allowing gravity to take her as she slipped into blisfull unawareness.

"Not that this all isn't very fascinating." King Cold spoke up in an almost bored tone, "but I believe we should be going quickly." The villains looked his way and followed his gaze to two very disturbed looking jail keepers as they pointed with their mouths gaping open. Before the pair could call for backup, the villains had disappeared into the unknown, carrying with them an unconscious Wish Dragon.

_Authors Note:_

_As always constructive criticism is welcome, so long as its not rudely said. My computer is still being difficult but I think I can work around it. It just means I won't be able to update as much as I would like. Otherwise Thank you the two of you who reviewed. I apologize for the weak ending in this chapter, but my sick-ness slowed mind cannot process much at this point. I'm actually surprised I got as much down as I did. As for Goudor, if you can give me the correct spelling I would be much obliged, otherwise, until next time!_


	5. Fire, Ice, and Food

_Chapter 5: Fire, Ice, and Food_

Ices regained her conciousness and thrashed ruthlessly as they emerged from the steaming belly of the Rift and into the sub-arctic temperatures of the world in which they were spit. The two left behind, Guldo and Jaice, stayed behind. A fate the female would have traded any day. Instead of a slightly temperate and highly livable condition, she was faced with this frozen wasteland, and why? Because she had to open the first Rift beaconing to her in order to escape the villains that had recently _kidnapped_ her using her _own_ creation. And speaking of creations…

"You can let me _go._" Growled the female thrusting her body back and into the chest of Cell for good measure. The android smirked and dropped her roughly on her rear, eliciting a glare from the violet haired creature. It was much too cold for her to retaliate however, as the morning sun shone deceptively bright over the powdery dunes. Her nose twitched, was that _fire _she smelt? Her eyes wandered to the barbarian who stood with a quizzical and slightly pained look upon his features.

"Is it hot or _what?_" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

_Oh kami, please tell me your joking._ She sighed within the confines of her mind. _Trapped in a frozen wasteland with a group of imbeciles?_

"Recoome…your hair is on fire." Burter pointed out a bit awkwardly.

"Nah, you're just saying that to make me feel better." Blushed the barbarian as he dug the toe of his boot into the snow.

"No, seriously, Recoome, I think you should dunk your head into a-" Burter was cut off.

"Oh first my hair is raging hot and now you're insulting me?! I can't believe this! And just when I thought we'd sorted our differences out." He sniffled.

"Oh for the love of—Recoome you oaf, your hair is on _fire._" Frieza nearly knocked the lot of them down with the outburst, but the giant seemed to get it through his head this time.

"Wha? Oh!" He dove into a nearby snow-drift, and reveled in the cool snow. "Burter why didn't you _tell_ me my hair was on fire!" He shouted from the sanctity of the snow. The blue male merely rolled his eyes at the idiot and massaged his temples.

Snorting disdainfully, but secretly happy because her embarrassment no longer ruled supreme, the female tucked her wings around herself to block out the chill, and surveyed her surroundings.

The trees in this forest were the color of newly cooled lava, ashen gray. The woods were silent enough that one could almost feel the frantic search of the tree's roots for nourishment. But what surprised the female was that, unlike most seasonal worlds she had paid visitor to, the leaves of these ashen trees did not fall. Instead the obsidian appendages rustled in full bloom, as if it were spring. The black leaves rustled gently, though there was no wind, and the female had to query to herself whether or not they were actually alive.

_Strange…_ Purred the wish granter to herself, _but not unpleasantly so._

"Well? What now?" Burter barked, impatient, and shattering her concentration.

"We camp here." With her words the female leapt into the undergrowth of the trees, she could have sworn she felt the branch jerk once she landed but did not pay it or the idiot Recoome any heed. Though his sobs over the charred remnants of his scalp were almost distracting.

"Since when do _you_ order us around!" Frieza cut in, causing the female to growl audibly, a distinctly feral sound. She fed her ire through their connections to emphisize her upcomming points.

"Since _I_ hold _your_ lives in _my_ soul. Since _I _have the only means of escape from _this_ planet, and since _I _said so." Explained the female an even but far from calm voice. Frieza looked about to argue before King Cold stuck an enormous hand in front of his offspring.

"Son." He paused dramatically as he gazed down at the lord. "Do you remember the talk we had about females?" Frieza scoffed, folding his arms and gazing into the distance.

"Yes, father, I remember." He grudgingly admitted.

"This is one of those moments where you let them _think_ they have you beat." The King grinned at his son and his son glared at the thicket of leaves the female had taken refuge within. Abruptly the anger through their connection doubled before she calmed herself.

_Idiots…_ Thought the wish granter to herself as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_A few hours later…_

"I'm hungry." Whined Recoome, awakening the female from her doze.

"Then find something to eat." Shot Burter as he glared at nothing.

"Like what?" The barbarian looked deep in thought, his brow furrowed and sweat beginning to bead upon his brow. Ices chanced a glance at him and decided to help him out, before the oaf hurt himself, and kept her awake even longer.

"Why don't you hunt?" She suggested mildly.

"What could there possibly be to hunt in _this_ forsaken land?" Shot Frieza, earning him a warning glare from the female.

"Many things, if you simply _look._" She returned, continuing to lounge upon her perch. The barbarian perked up.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" His eyes held excitement as he tromped off into the forest. The leaves obsidian leaves hissed in a light breeze as an uneasy peace settled over the group once more.

"Oh wait…" Recoome's voice sounded from somewhere nearby. "I don't know _how_ to hunt…"

_Authors Note:_

_Allow me to apologize for such a chaotic and short chapter, but…I am still recovering from my cold and I need to get this posted before my internet decides to go out again! As always, tell me what I should change, and what doesn't seem to fit. I didn't really get a good look at Burter's personality, let alone his name. So that would be a welcome criticism as well. I also apologize for the lack of Cell/OC interaction, but it just didn't seem the right time._


	6. The Hunt part 1

_Chapter 6: The Hunt_

The mighty huntress stalked her prey from the concealing branches of ashen trees. She knew for sure these trees were living creatures now, and took care not to knick the bark which writhed gently beneith her tickling fingers. Her eyes never left her prey. Too look away was to submit to hunger, and to put up with the incessent whining of Recoome.

The deer-creature continued its grazing, its white-rimmed gaze rolling nervously around the clearing as it nosed through the snow almost frantically.

_It knows._ The huntress thought suddenly, _It knows it is being stalked and yet it does not flee! Why? Why would a prey-beast submit to its fate? _The female unfurled her wings and brought them up halfway, preparing to launch herself at the six-legged deer-creature. She froze, however, as its head shot up and its muscles tensed, its pupils dilating almost to nothing in its fear. The odd thing about it was the creature's entire attention was focused opposite her. Perhaps it was just a nervous being by nature? No, that terror was only evoked within the primitive mind when danger was _real_ and imminent.

The huntress dissmissed her philosophies and continued, lowering her arms to grip the branch of the tree in an almost catlike position as the talons upon the tips of her wings did the same. Her muscles tensed as the creature returned to its grazing, its hackles raised and eyes rolling about the forest once more.

She had to do it fast, once her adrenaline spiked it would give her away and the prey would escape, she had to take this in one shot she had to—

"Just _do_ it already!" Exclaimed Frieza angrily, starting the deer and setting the female off. Her wings came close to her bodice as she leapt upon the deer that had sprinted beneath her perch. A terrified squeal was ripped from the pitiful prey-beast's throat as the extra weight pulled at it. The two hind legs buckled beneath her bulk and the creature was brought to its knees in the snow. Swiftly Ices broke the suffering creatures neck in one smooth motion, nodding in satisfaction as the hunt drew to a close.

"You almost cost us the hunt, one called Frieza." Growled the female as she slipped both her arms and wings beneath the venison, lifting it over her head and slinging it across her shoulders. The lord snarled at the female as she passed him. He rolled his eyes, wondering why he had to come if the almighty Cell had already volunteered to baby-sit the annoying female. Then again…the android would probably have run off with their life-source, leaving them to rot as he found a way to take the universe under his control.

The idea did not sound like a bad one to Frieza, but he resisted the urge to act on such a compulsion, that female had already taught him his boundaries. It would be a fight if he were to take her, and the one called Cell could best him easily even without the female's punishment. He glanced uneasily at the andriod at this thought, but the creation could not hear his thoughts.

The trio returned to camp to find Burter and Recoome attempting to start a fire with soaked twigs obtained from the snow. They squabbled like children over the pile of 'kindling' and the immortal female had a hard time supressing the growl that rose in her throat.

"You're holding them wrong!" Growled Recoome as he attempted to push the blue-skinned Burter out of the way.

"I am not! I told you I know how to do it!" Burter retorted as he attempted to push the barbarian away. The two paused however as a carcass was draped across their laps.

"Ummm…" Recoom prodded the limp creature with a damp twig.

"What do you expect us to do with this?" Burter quiered.

"Skin it, gut it, bleed it, cook it." Replied the female in snipped tones, still cranky at having been disturbed from her nap. "Unless you'd rather eat it as it is. Whatever suits your tastes."

"Eat…_this? _What do we look like? A bunch of _Sayjins_?" Burter exclaimed. Cell glared at the alien, after all he was over 25 percent Sayjin.

"I find it hard to believe that a group such as yourselves are adverse to fresh meat." The female hissed as she massaged the bridge of her nose. _I hunt to keep them quiet and placated and what happens when I get back? More whining. Are all males this difficult?_ The female paused in her thoughts. _That is unfair, the one called Cell and the one called Cold have not even hinted at beginning to whine. _She felt excessively grateful for that.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Burter waved his smelly hand in front of her face, and a look of irritated disgust slid across her features. She blocked out the irritation that attempted to reach her through more than one connection, and glared at the being before her. Assuming that she was listening Burter repeated his statement. "We won't eat _this_ meat, unless it's been properly cared for."

"Then live with the hunger!" Snapped the female, her wings extending to give lift to what she said. "I am under no obligation to you or your party, it is the likes of you who have forced yourselves upon _my_ own venture." Burter lifted himself up as well, easily out-massing the Wish granter with or without her wings spread.

"Don't think you can intimidate me, I know I can easily take you out!" Exclaimed Burter.

"Would you like to _test_ that theory." Hissed a deceptively calm female, her violet eyes raging with unsuppressed fury. Burter raised his fist to strike the female, who braced for a fight, but the both of them were caught off-guard by a grayish hand easily catching Burter's in its embrace.

"It would not do to have you strike what currently keeps you bound to this plane." Cell inserted with his usual deep, calm voice. His eyes slid over Ices for an instant, before settling back on Burter, who roughly shook Cell off; mumbling an apology about getting too riled up. The female snorted disdainfully but turned her back on the creature, she knew she could not hope to win a fight against any of these beings around her, fair fight or not. She was not matured enough, after all, her wings had just come in not half a year ago! And she had yet to grow into them.

After a few moments of awkward silence Burter returned to find the carcass gone and Recoome reclining with an overly-full belly, picking his teeth with what looked like a rib-bone. The blue giant did a double-take, as did the rest of the camp whom had all been wrapped up in the amusing quarrel between Ices and the jolly blue giant.

"What?" Recoome asked, looking innocent. His fellow Ginyu-member stared incredulously at him.

"You ate it _all?_ _Raw?_" The not-so-jolly giant could not believe what he was seeing.

"You were taking too long." Replied the barbarian as he scratched at his scorched and chaffing bald head. Burter growled angrily and reached out to strangle his comrade. The instant his powerful hands clamped down upon the throat of his counterpart, an intense pain shot through his entire being and he yelped, releasing Recoome, reletivley unharmed. Remembering the example made of Frieza, Burter glared at the female who rested almost peacefully in the tree.

"We are still _hungry._" Burter growled.

_Here we go again…_

_Authors Note:_

_For those of you who haven't figured it out already, Ices is a dragon, but she's not your run-of-the-mill dragon. And not only is she unique because she grants wishes, nor is it because she is the only unbound wish granting dragon, although those are two major factors. To understand what Ices is, you must be familiar not only with the Eternal Dragon of the Dragon Ball world, but also the common Western style dragons of the real world. Because Ices is a mixture of both…genetically speaking of course. Does Cell know this? Not yet, but he's probably going to find out…eventually…why am I telling you this? Because I thought you may like to know. I'm going to try to establish Cell more in the next chapter, I don't want to rush him into any hasty actions._


	7. The Hunt part 2

_Chapter 7: The Hunt_

The wish-granter gritted her teeth as the cold wind picked up. The female doubted that this hunt would be successful, she was lucky that the last had ended the way it did. But this time? No, two successful hunts in the same day were a bit too optimistic, especially in this weather. Why had she agreed to this again? Oh yes, to stop that incessant gnawing of hunger through the connection she shared, as well as the grating on her ears. The way the blue beast whined you would think he was starving to _death._

The prey beneath her lifted its heavily sculpted head, its strange, almost pig-like snout scenting the air for danger as the beady black eyes twinkled in nervous anxiety. This beast should do, its bulk was almost equal to that whining twit's, there would be no way they could devour this swine as they had the deer. Her body tensed, this would be infinitely more complicated than the first hunt. The tusks of this boar looked extremely dangerous, which put in risk of injury to herself.

_Why they can't catch their own food is beyond me, not only does their stamina far outweigh mine, but they are more powerful! While my dexterity and experience are taken into account the males could undoubtedly have caught this swine in half the time it has taken me to approach even this close. _Her mind ran circles around itself as her body prepared for the attack, the adrenaline rushing into her body. The enormous eight-legged pig sniffed the air, its hackles rising on oversized shoulders as it picked up the scent upon the wind. It knew a predator was nearby.

In a silent flurry of obsidian leaves the female launched herself at the beast, missing by inches and landing in the snow as it bolted. She did not have time to see the enormous saber-toothed cat which had also been stalking the pig, she was taken by surprise as the cat, nearly the size of the former prey, rushed through the air at her. Purely on instinct Ices braced her muscles and extended her wings as she caught the upper claws of the tigress her own forearms holding the second pair of deadly claws as the pair strained against one another.

"Well done." Congratulated Cell from the shadows where he had been patiently waiting. The strain on the wish-granter's features was plainly evident and she growled an inaudible reply. "I suppose you'll want my assistance?" The android knew she was not in immediate danger, and therefore took joy at her pain. She was honestly such an _intriguing_ creature. For all her appearance she was far from human, but had not revealed to him or any of the others, for that matter, her breed. If there was anything Cell enjoyed more than causing pain, it was piecing together interesting mysteries. And Ices was, by far, one of the most entertaining mysteries he had ever been faced with.

"Unless you believe I can get myself out of this…stalemate." The tigress gnashed her jaws downward, and the wish-granter's head flinched back just enough so that the jaws snapped inches from her face. She chanced a glance at the android and felt her blood boil at his arrogant smirk.

"I am sure I don't know what to believe, I know nothing about you." His mind twitched in worry, was the cat actually bearing down upon the female? Ah, there, she's corrected her balance and gained her ground back.

"Does this fact not please you?" The effort it took her to speak was almost too much and the cat successfully pressed down upon the female. She knew she would have to take a chance if she wanted this painful stalemate to end. The beasts jaws gnashed once more.

"What do you mean?" A frown was audible in the android's voice. The dragoness considered her words as she pressed her legs to the ground, propelling herself toward the cat and catching it off-balance. As it fell upon its back she brought the talons atop her wings down and slashed the beast cleanly across the chest, eliciting a roar of rage.

"From what I have witnessed of you, one called Cell, you enjoy remaining aloof of any situation. I assumed it was the same with intimacies." Ices leapt away from the tiger as it launched itself at her, staining the snow crimson as the blood from its gushing chest flowed freely.

"It is rude to assume." The android pointed out, not sure weather to be offended, angry or amused. He opted for the last, since the creature before him surely had not meant offence.

"So it is, I pray forgiveness." Though her tone was not mocking, nor was it sincere, she was obviously distracted, merely saying the first words that came to mind. While this could prove entertaining, it was clear that the female was loosing her strength. And so, Cell took matters into his own hands, grabbing the cat easily by its thrashing tail and bashing its head against a nearby tree, both knocking the tree down and instantly killing the feline. Ices, still high on adrenaline, couldn't stop the attack that she had started, or rather, Ices didn't _feel_ like stopping a perfectly good assult merely for the fact that another had interfered and now stood in her direct path.

And so, Cell was surprised by a particularly nasty uppercut, which did nothing more than fling his head back and bring an angry contort to his features. He snatched her wrist and brought his face close to the females, she pulled back at his warm breath on her features.

"You'd better do more than pray." Growled Cell as his lips crashed over hers.

_Author's Note:_

_Awwww…nothing like violence to bring a couple together…anyhow, remember to review, positive, negative, whatever!_


	8. Chapter 8

The wish-granter cursed herself for a fool when she realized that her body would not respond to her brain's request to push the android off her. The fact of the matter was this android's lips felt heavenly upon her own, and her instincts would not allow her brain to ruin a chance at the most powerful male she had ever met. Her wings went slack in surrender, the bottoms of them touching ground as she sank into his embrace.

Cell, on the other hand, laughed inwardly. It was just as he had suspected, wish granter or not, female was female, and he realized that King Cold wasn't the only one who could bend this peculiar creature with the weight of her own lust. The android suppressed a chuckle as the pheromone meant to signal her readiness to mate was released into the air and broke the contact, allowing the female to fall gently against his chest.

He could have much fun with this yet.

"If the two of you are quite…finished." Frieza growled from the air above them, a shocked look upon his features, but not coloring his voice. Cell frowned up at the lord, before his trademark arrogance returned. There was always next time, and now that he was bound with this creature, the many times after next time. A cold laugh bubbled from his chest as he grabbed the fallen cat in one hand and the stunned female in the other, kicking off from the ground and flying back to camp without missing a beat.

"_Finally_." Burter growled as the pair touched down, the enormous cat slung easily over Cell's shoulder. The android released the recovered female who replaced her wings in their cloak-like covering state, blocking out the slight chill of the breeze as the sun rose directly overhead. "I suspect you want _us_ to prepare the meat?"

"Only if _you_ wish to eat." Shot the female with a glare, as she turned her back to the lot of them, leaving them with their own task. Instead of arguing, Burter glared at her back, turning to figure out _how_ to clean meat. He knew he learned how to do this in survival fitness back when he was a new recruit, but now he couldn't _remember_. He never thought he'd need to know this type of thing anyhow! Surrounded by technology as he usually was.

"Something about removing the organs and skin…" He murmured.

"Bleed it first, gut it as it bleeds, skin it from there." Offered the female as she watched in amused silence.

"With what, there's nothing to _cut_ with!" Burter complained more to himself as he hoisted the carcass up and tied its tail to a nearby tree branch to suspend it properly. With a deeply contemplative look he powered up a flattened hand and chopped it across the throat of the creature, wincing as the skull almost exploded, and he was covered in blood. He snarled in rage as he lifted his arm once more to slice neatly down the stomach, only to disappear beneath an avalanche of steaming entrails.

"Free food!" Exclaimed Recoom as he leapt upon the buffet devouring it almost instantly. "Mmmm steamy."

"Idiot." Growled Burter as he wrenched the skin away from the carcass. Tensing as if expecting something _else_ to go wrong. He waited a moment expectantly before smirking and tossing the ruined pelt away, hissing as the wind picked up and pushed it back upon the creature, wrapping around him like a blanket.

Many attempts later… 

Burter smirked at his success, the steaming muscles roasting nicely, rotisserie style over the flames. The wish-creature snorted, holding her wings to herself and making a point _not_ to look at the android called Cell, whom had been watching her in a curious manner since returning to camp. The female drifted to sleep slowly, the last image in her mind the fiery kiss shared between herself and the android before she leapt off the cliff into the sea of slumber.

Authors Note:

Oh wow…I must have fish on the mind, I almost typed fish at least three times when writing this…and the words had nothing to DO with fish…random brain fart maybe? Annyyhowwww…I'm going to incorporate more characters into the story in later chapters, at the moment I'm just pairing up and establishing characters. I might throw Jaice and Guldo back in, but not likely.


	9. Chapter 9

Cell was thrown from his meditative state as a strange Kai began to build, he remembered this energy from somewhere before, but he couldn't place where. It wasn't exactly powerful, or even threatening, merely familiar, and out of place. A loud thud alerted him to the awakening of the female, and he laughed inwardly as she picked herself up from the snow.

_Fell out of her tree? How quaint. _Cell smirked to himself, keeping his demeinior cold and unreadable as his eyes followed the obviously tense wish-granter. Her wings were open half-way, as if she were going to launch herself into the sky at any moment. That caught Cell's attention, was she planning on making a break for freedom? At this thought his good humor vanished and a suspicious frown crawled over his features. A slight squeak sounded as he turned to face the female, her muscles tensing at the sudden movement, but no attempt at escape made.

"What're you doin'?" Slurred Recoom whom had been awakened by the loud thump.

"We must leave." Her voice was strained, almost panicked, "we must leave immediately."

"And for what reason would this be?" Cell inquired, arching a non-existent eyebrow. Ices glanced at the android, fear rimming her iris. He knew that look, it was the gaze of one who knew their hunter grew closer with each passing moment. He was suddenly curious, she was afraid of this strange energy, and yet not of him? A cold feeling settled in his chest, it took him a few moments, but he finally recgonized it.

Jealousy.

Why he was jealous of this off-beat energy which terrified the creature before him was something even his intellect could not fathom. Was it because he wanted her attention, unconscious or not focused upon himself? Surely that could not be it. Perhaps because it was _he_ and not this precariously pulsing energy who deserved terror. That was it, it must be. He was perfect, after all.

"I beseech you not to argue this time," explained the female as she gathered up her own energies and opened a rift. "If you still wish to accompany my wanderings you must step through now." Ices prepared to do just that, when a powerful hand caught her around the wrist, Cell imposed himself between the fleeing creature and her escape.

"What is it that you flee?" His mind swelled with rage, she would take flight from an anonymous presence, and yet not from him? All the perfection of the universe? He, who could crush her bone with a mere twitch of his fingers, was not worthy of her fear? A feral growl sounded from the throat of the wish-granter, her wings flaring in outrage.

"I shall explain my motives _later_, we must leave _now_!" The hard resolve in her voice did absolutely nothing to quell his irrational jealousy at not being feared. How _dare_ she not have a tremor to her voice while addressing him! How _dare_ she even stand _up_ to him, and how _dare_ she attempt to run from anything _but_ him. His grip tightened painfully around the creature's wrist, not hard enough to break her bones, but enough to leave a bruise straight down to the marrow.

"You are to explain them this _instance._" He wanted to know what terrified _his_ female so much that she would put it before himself.

"You don't unders-" She cut herself off, her eyes going wide and wings slackening slightly as a trickle of blood found its way out of her mouth. His raging mind quieted a bit at this and he gazed down at her curiously. A device of some sort was purtruding from her abdomen, almost like a grappling hook, but… all at once he felt a tug, and his gaze floated to behind the wish-granter, where a long string connected to a device being held by a strange man dressed in loose-fitting, brightly colored, cloathing.

"Yeah! We got the bitch this time!" In all his excitement, the human-like alien didn't notice the five villains glaring daggers at him, so it was no surprise that he hardly noticed, when he died. Then again, one really can't notice anything…when one is a steamy pile of ashes.

Once the man had been dealt with, Frieza lowered his hand, glaring at the other two who had taken cover behind a nearby tree. The both of them, along with their entire half of the forest were blown to smithereens by Cell himself, whose face portrayed raw outrage. His attention was again arrested by a slow, sarcasting clapping that sounded from where he had left the female, sunk on her knees with her wings and arms keeping her from falling upon the crimson drips in the snow.

"Very well done." He congratulated, Cell tensed to dispose of him as well, but the man was too close, and he grabbed the wish-granter by her hair, unsheathing a sword and holding it to her neck. "Making an attempt on my life would be most…unwise." The female's once glazed eyes now flashed in anger and a snarl was torn from her throat.

"Cowards…" She hissed, the trickle of blood from her mouth slowly stopping itself.

"Quiet, you." Smirked the brightly dressed, dark haired man with chestnut eyes. "Its not as if we've even so much as –injured," at this point he pressed a button and the prongs of the grappling hook rushed back inside itself, he yanked it from her body, freeing her blood to flow, "you…much" He finished as he tossed the hook aside. He kept his eyes glued to the simmering villains. The female growled deep in her throat, but stayed otherwise immobile and silent.

"No matter, it would seem. A new portal lies open for me to take my leave, after I receive my wish." He grinned down at the female, who bared her vampire-like canines at him, her wings tensing in unease.

"You could never pay the price I have set for your wish." Her voice was low, angry…frightened.

"Oh? And what if I proposed a new price." He reached within the folds of his loose-fitting kimono-like shirt and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "If you grant my wish, I'll give you the anti-venom, and you will not be digested from the inside." At his proposal the female began to chuckle, and that chuckle grew into a full-blown laugh.

"You, mortal, are an ignorant fool." Her chortling voice responded. A fire danced in the man's eyes and the blade was held more firmly to her throat.

"Watch what you say, wench." He snarled, elicitng another bout of laughter. "What do you find so funny!"

"After all these years of pursuit, do you not _see?_" She continued, her voice now carrying the note of one relieved. "I can sense that you do not." She seemed almost giddy. He pressed the sword enough so that a line of blood was drawn, the female winced slightly but kept her good-humor.

"What am I supposed to see?" The man growled, his eyes forgetting to watch the plotting villains.

"That my life holds no value! All the years I have fled you, I have not fled for my _life_." Her voice was beginning to mock him, and his muscles tensed.

"You've run like a madman, Dragon! What would possibly propel a dragon into flight, if not fear for his life!" The human-creature's frustration came out in his voice.

"The preservation of his freedom." The female replied easily, her eyes watching something behind him with a curious humor. His eyes widened in realization for a moment when he noticed the green character had gone missing. Before the man had turned around…he was dead. The man's decapitated body dropped the sword and fell to its knees, its neck squirting blood upon the female like a fountain. The steamy liquid ran from her back in sheets, as she pushed herself away from it, heaving a sigh as the fire within her belly began to expand outwards in her bloodstream. Cell glared at the wish-granter, receiving the vial and popping it open. He proffered it to the female, who snorted disdainfully but accepted and downed the concoction.

"Funny…that pain you had told us about has yet to enter our systems." King Cold snorted, glaring at the body of the man whom had unknowingly threatened his life.

"Because I am far from death." Growled Ices as she pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. "The poison is slow-working, I can feel the antidote taking effect as we speak. Now, let us be off, before the next group of hunters arrive." She turned toward the portal, and this time around, nobody argued.

All five of them winked out of existence through the golden portal, leaving in their wake a bloody trail of death.

Authors Note:

If you haven't noticed, Cell has become rather…fond…of Ices. Or at least, I think its fondness he feels. Kind of hard to tell sometimes isn't it? I tried to keep in Cell's perspective for most the chapter, but it was hard for me because I haven't seen the Cell saga in so long and therefore don't know his attitude as much as I used to. Anyhow, I'm happy for all the reviews I've been getting, and would like to thank those of you who have taken the time to review. Especially Zaya Ayame, AnthyRose, and aquasage. You have been the biggest commentary, and as corny as it would seem the repetitive feedback has been what propels me to continue this fic. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

A large giant hunched over his desk, reading out loud the news life had to offer to its victim before letting them know they were doomed to an existence in Hell. He would let a few of them pass, but it was a treat to be had only once or twice in a group of one hundred. And speaking of those who were permitted to pass…Where was Goku? He had summoned the hero over two days ago, and still he had not appeared. King Yemna knew for a fact that the warrior could get here without on his own, so what was taking so _long._

The giant demon banished yet another unfortunate soul to hell before reading over the next paper, a frown upon his lips.

"Heya King Yemna!" A voice proclaimed from near the edge of his desk. The demon almost dropped his report in surprise and turned to glare at whomever had surprised him, only to grin with relief at the sight of the object of his thoughts.

"Goku, at last." His deep voice reverberated throughout the room. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned forward, shoving the paperwork to the side. It could wait, _this_ could not. "I've news that you may find troubling, and I've a favor to ask regarding this."

"What is it?" The hero gazed up innocently, his orange suit almost fluorescent in the semi-dark room.

"We've had an escape from Hell." The demon sighed, rubbing his temples with the stress. The usually friendly look upon Goku's features turned serious.

"Its Cell isn't it." His voice was hard.

"Yes, but not just him. Frieza and his Father, as well as two of his underlings have escaped." King Yemna continued with a sigh. "You of all people should realize the threat posed by these figures upon the universe." The sayjin nodded somberly.

"I'll send them back immediately." He turned to leave, placing two fingers at his temple.

"It gets more complicated then that, Goku." King Yemna shuffled through papers in his drawer and pulled out an enormous stack that far outmatched Goku in height. The sayjin blanched at the size of it. "This is the record of a young immortal's life."

"_Young?"_ Goku interrupted skeptically.

"Would you like to see it compared to the next youngest?" Growled the King, angry at having been interrupted, at the shaking of Goku's head he calmed a bit and continued. "Though this Immortal is young, she is still _much_ older than you, while not near as powerful, she is clever."

"Um…What exactly does she have to do with the escape?" Goku prompted.

"I was getting to that!" The king waited for another interruption but when none were forthcoming he continued. "She is the one who granted them life, and passage through the Universe. While I can do nothing because she is Immortal and therefore falls under the Jurisdiction of the Supreme Kai's hand, because of the company she keeps the Kai's cannot get close enough to capture and try her. And I cannot go out hunting for escapees. That is why I have called you here, Goku. I want you and the rest of the fighters of Earth to track and capture this Immortal. But do not, I repeat do _not_ kill her."

"O…okay…" Goku heaved a sigh. _As soon as one catastrophe ends another begins, when will the Earth ever just be left in peace?_ He placed his fingers to his temple and prepared to transport himself.

"Oh wait, one more thing." The giant pulled out a sphere. "I got this off one of the deceased, they claimed it could track the Immortal." Goku accepted it and nodded.

"Thank you King Yemna, We'll do our best to stop these villains and bring the Immortal to you." With that the Sayjin was at last gone back to earth to rally the Z fighters.

Authors Note:

What? You didn't think that Cell and his little vagabonds would go out unnoticed did you? Ah well, sorry again for a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything good to say about the Villains, maybe inspiration will hit me soon? Sure hope so! Until next time


	11. Chapter 11

"Ow!" Whined Recoom as Ices bandaged his blackened scalp. She growled and tightened the bandages warningly. She had given three of her own wing-scales to stop this oaf's whining, and she would be damned if this barbarian were permitted to continue it. "Owowowooowwoow!"

"Perhaps if you were _silent_ it would not hurt so badly." Cell growled from his perch upon a low cliff, the greenery around him flowing in the light breeze.

"It's not _my_ fault! Those portals really _burn._" The giant continued, earning another tightening of the bandages. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." The dragoness rolled her eyes, keeping her wings relaxed. There were patches along the dark-blue where a pinkish sort of skin showed, where some of her largest scales had been removed in order to exchange for bandages. Cell frowned at that, they had basically taken her captive against her will, and she had openly protested. And yet here she was, attempting to quell the whines of one of her kidnappers.

A kidnapper that was not _him_, the android's mind added as an afterthought.

"It is not polite to stare." Growled the female without looking at him. She shifted her wings almost self-consciously as she finished tying the knot on Recoom's head. Cell smirked, forgetting his jealousy as her conscious being was once more focused upon him, though she did not look his direction, he noticed. Was that to catch him off guard? Such an intriguing creature she was…

"My apologies, my dear." The android replied, his amused grin never wavering. She glared at him over her wings before turning her eyes to the peculiar sky above. Again Cell frowned, how was it that she lost interest in him so quickly? Would he have to blow this entire planet up to regain her attention?

"If you're trying to court her, you're going about it wrong." King Cold murmured uncaringly from behind the android. The creation snorted in contempt.

"And what makes you believe that I am investing my valuable time in such a worthless action?" Though he did not let it show, the andriod's curiosity was provoked, as well as a bit of annoyance at being found out.

"You won't let her out of your sight, it's almost disgusting the way your eyes follow her every move." The king replied nonchalantly from his position against the cliff. Cell's frown deepened, what was this creature doing watching him so closely? And why hadn't he noticed? Well he had been a bit…preoccupied, playing out the different ways he could seduce the dragon, but that did not excuse such oblivion.

Yes, he knew she was a dragon, and he did not doubt that the others had heard as well, after all, only Recoom was as dense as he seemed.

"Would you like me to teach you how to grab a woman's attention?" The hierarch offered suddenly, breaking the andriod's concentration. Cell's face smoothed out before his trade-mark smirk returned.

"You cannot improve perfection." Boasted the viridian creation.

"Oh? Then show me what you have achieved." Challenged Cold darkly. Cell's smirk did not falter as his squeaking footsteps approached the thoughtful Wish-Dragon, she did not even seem to sense him. That was good, if a bit annoying. Without warning the android flipped the dragoness around and locked lips with her, causing an uncomfortable tensing in her muscles as his arms came to hold her easily in place. As before when the kiss became more aggressive, her body released the chemicals, and he smirked against her mouth.

"Hn. Pathetic." Cold's voice penetrated through the thick haze of Cell's pleasure and he scowled, breaking the kiss and holding the shocked dragoness to his chest. "I honestly must say I was foolish enough to expect you knew what you were doing." The king shook his head, "I was sadly mistaken." The android released the slightly recovered dragoness and turned on the hierarch.

"You know nothing of what you speak." By this time the other three were paying rapt attention, this sounded interesting. In one untraceable movement, Cold was directly next to the female, and he grabbed her in his own arms.

"Allow me to demonstrate the true power of lust." With those words the king's lips came down toward the female's and captured them once again, this time, however, the dragoness was not as unprepared. In a torrent of foreign energies she had pushed away from Cold and brought her wing around, effectively slapping him in the face as she whirled to do the same to the android.

He, however, was well prepared, being perfect and all, and caught her wing deftly in his hand, his smirk in place.

"You arrogant males think you own _everything_!" She ranted, bringing her other wing around. "You can take over the galaxy, hell, you can even enslave the masses, but one thing you will _never_ own is _me._" The strange torrents of energy, not particularly strong, but unsettling nonetheless, continued to swirl around the clearing, leaving strange winds in their wake.

"I beg to differ, my dear." Cell's dark grin widened as she brought her hand around to deliver the well-deserved slap, but he easily dodged that, keeping her wings well away from himself. Suddenly her poise changed, she relaxed completely and fell gently on his chest.

"So…you stake claim to me?" Her voice was soft and curious, the android briefly wondered if she suffered from schizophrenia, but quickly doused those thoughts.

"Yes." Cell replied automatically.

"And what, pray tell, do you have to offer me?" She purred, her violet eyes captivating him. A slight chuckle sounded from ahead of him, King Cold, by the sound of it. Cell ignored him, opting instead to grin more widely and sink closer to his prize.

"Ah, but my dear, without me you would be a moving target for those who hunt you." The android lowered his head to breathe in her ear, "you _need_ me."

"Perhaps…" All at once the alien energies seized his own, and held them in check as she grinned and leapt away, "But we shall see who needs whom, in the very near future." She chortled as she disappeared into the atomosphere, taking with her all signs of her foreign energy.

The three spectators blinked.

"Did she just…" Recoom started.

"Yup." Burter finished.

"…damn."

Author's Note:

Happy Halloween everyone! And thanks again to my loyal reviewers, I actually got a lot of ideas from the questions and comments in those reviews, this time. I look forward to reading your own thoughts on this piece, and urge you to check out my original work Once Upon A Track, written especially for all hollow's eve. It should be under my homepage, if your interested. Enjoy your candy, and goodnight!


	12. Chapter 12

Cell blinked at the empty space that used to be Ices, and growled lightly in the back of his throat, a scowl overcoming his features, all trace of her energy had gone, but he was sure she was still on the planet, after all the Rift had never opened. His eye fell upon the stunned group behind him, and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Well? What are you waiting for! _Find her_!" The android growled, his energy flaring impatiently. The two soldiers gulped and scattered, both taking different directions to search. Frieza snarled to himself before powering up and jetting off to find the escaped female. King Cold did not move, simply seating himself upon the ground with his customary grimace in place.

Cell's mind raged against the barriers of his skull, bested by a _female_. To what depths had he sunk now? She had _tricked_ him, and he knew it wasn't because she was more clever than he. No, nothing could be smarter than perfection. And he _was_ perfection. It was because he had _liked_ the way her violet orbs sparkled up at him, he had _liked, _the submissive body language she had been communicated, and he had _liked_ the fact that she was submitting to him and him alone.

Powering up the android took off, gouging a hole in the surface of this planet with the force of his fury. He pushed his senses outward, feeling for any hint of her energy, _there_ he felt it! His mind wrapped around the energy, only for it to slip through its fingers like water. So she _was_ still here, he had been right. But then, why? If they could not catch her, could she not simply vanish through one of her portals and leave them stranded here? Or worse, she could even materialize and hold them paralyzed with her strange energies. Those pulsating fascinating waves of kai that pushed at your weak points and dulled your senses.

After a sweep of the entire planet Cell landed in the midst of the other villains. Of course they had not searched seriously, how could they without the ability to sense and feel energies?

"We didn't see her." Frieza inputted. Cells mind laughed bitterly at this, of course they didn't, she was on a different plane of existence. Not entirely _here. _Almost as if she were halfway between two dimensions.

"She is still on the planet." Cell replied, keeping the anger to himself. He had to keep a level head, and that would be hard to do if he got these imbeciles riled up.

"I'm hungry." Complained Recoom, as he plopped down on a patch of grass.

"Then _eat_ something." Burter replied.

"There's nothing to eat." Growled the barbarian.

"Then _find_ something." Cell cut in irritably, already tired of his voice.

"Where am I going to…" The barbarian stopped mid-sentence as a dog-sized almost horse-like creature came into view. Its long mule-like ears twitched at the villains before it proceeded to strip the leaves from a nearby shrub. Recoom's mouth began to water as he got to his feet and charged at the animal, only for it to disappear from sight and reappear atop the cliff where it continued grazing.

Cell quirked an eye-ridge, that was…unexpected. Burter barked out a laugh.

"Recoom you idiot, can't you catch a tiny thing like that?" He chortled before phasing out and back in behind the creature, and attempted to grab it. Unfortunately his hands closed on empty air, as the horse-creature disappeared from sight all-together.

"Ices always made it look so easy." Recoom whined. Cell narrowed his eyes, suddenly remembering. Was _that_ why she was sticking around? To observe their predicament without her? What would it take to get her back here? He couldn't beg, that was unbefitting, and he refused to humble himself to anyone. Especially not to _her_.

And indeed that was exactly what the dragoness was awaiting, a full fledged apology from the proud, almost impossible android. But she did not disagree with having her fair share of fun while waiting around. And watching these bumbling oafs fail in hunting the _easiest_ prey was definitely worth the anger that would likely face her once the android swallowed enough pride to apologize. If it didn't choke him on the way down, she just might accept.

True, she could leave them now and be completely free once again, but after almost three centuries of solitary travel, guests _were_ welcome, even guests so evil and annoying as these. Aside from that, they amused her, and what was eternal life without amusement?

She would greatly enjoy watching them suffer.

Authors Note:

Yes, Ices is a bit of a sadist, and she does like Cell, in her own, twisted sort of way. Then again, Cell's feelings are a bit twisted too. I could have some fun with this. I'm sorry for such a short and slightly boring chapter, but we need to get thoughts and feelings out of the way sometimes, don't we. Please review, with your criticism, flame, or support. All are welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

This was almost too much for them to handle.

This was _not_ worth being full.

This was _not_ worth being warm.

And this was definitely _not_ worth the fact that they were immortal.

The villains whom had ingested Recoom's found meal doubled over in agony, attempting to absorb the warmth of the precariously flickering fire in the center of the room. The only one unaffected being the prideful Cell, whom had no reason to eat, and therefore did not have the misfortune to eat the poisoned berries. The firelight danced over his figure, throwing his face into sharp contrast, and shading his eyes almost to nonexistence.

"I am going to _kill_ you…once I'm done dying." Burter growled from his squatting position in the cavern, his blue hide black in the darkness beyond the firelight. Recoom stuck out a green berry-stained tongue at the blue giant, said giant attempted to shoot to his feet in outrage, only to double over and fall upon his face.

"Damn…Recoom where did you _find_ those berries." Frieza hissed between breaths.

"Um…near a bunch of white weird shaped rocks and sticks, they looked like they were connected, almost like bones." Answered the idiot as he scratched his slightly recovered scalp.

"Those _were_ bones you imbecile!" Screeched a non-too-happy Frieza before doubling over once more.

_Poor, poor children_ A feminine voice echoed throughout the cave, putting them all on edge. _Did you eat some bad berries?_

This voice was not one they recognized, but it seemed to be everywhere at once. Cell scowled about the cave, casting his powers forth to detect any unusual kai readings. He picked up a slightly higher than average reading near the back of the cavern, and pivoted on his heel to face the threat. The rest of the villains attempted to strike intimidating poses while still suffering from the effects of the green berries.

The voice laughed merrily at them.

_Oh children, children, children I am not here to harm you. I am here to help you._ The voice emerged from the shadows, seeming almost human, save for two reptilian eyes, and patches of scales mixed with her skin.

"W-who the hell are you?" Frieza demanded, wincing with the strain of keeping himself upright while speaking.

"Oh, do forgive me, my name is ----" At this she made an intelligible noise at the back of her throat. "But you may call me Shles." Her eyes glinted maliciously. "You seem to have taken refuge in my cave, but I don't mind. I simply loathe being alone for too long."

"What does this have to do with us?" King Cold growled from his position closest to the intruder. The female grinned.

"You are very entertaining children, I would like to help you." She reached out a strangely glistening hand and attempted to touch the fallen King.

That was when the precarious fire flared to life and the kind female was pinned to the wall by a less gentle, but more known figure. Ices.

"These males are _mine_ Succubus, I suggest you find your meal elsewhere." The dragoness hissed, tightening her grip upon her rival's throat.

"An underdeveloped dragon hatchling attempting to order _me?_" The kindness was gone from the succubus' voice, and the soul-sucker began to change. The once beautiful curles in her blonde hair turning iron gray, as her silvery patches of skin extended to cover her entire wrinkled being.

"I attempt only to preserve your limited existence." Shot the 'hatchling' her eyes daring the rival to challenge her. Shles narrowed her eyes before taking air into her slit nostrils, she grimaced in disgust.

"You are a _half_ breed!" The succubus growled before pushing Ices away from herself.

"And yet I am _full_ dragon." Her wings flared, and the fire seemed to react, brightening once more and throwing the room into a blaze of flickering shadows.

"So the legends come alive?" Shles seemed more curious than frightened, her amber eyes glinting in the firelight. "I can scent the magic within your soul, it is enough to confirm my theory."

"I should kill you, for attempting to suck souls that are not yours." Snorted the dragoness, relaxing only slightly.

"And you should not be alive, though I am curious as to how you managed to find such…rare specimens as these?" Her eyes floated to Cell and she eyed him hungrily.

"It is none of your concern, Succubus. Now leave." Ices tensed once more and the soul-sucker eyed her curiously, before laughing.

"I get it now!" Her body posture changed, "you do not _want_ me to end their suffering because you are teaching them a lesson!" The succubus enjoyed another bout of laughter before turning back to the shadows. "An amusing bunch of children, these. I shall respect your orders, but morn the day that I lost the chance at their souls." Chuckling to herself the succubus vanished, leaving the villains and Ices alone together.

"Teaching us a lesson?" Growled Frieza, "I suppose it was _you_ who pointed the berries out to Recoom?"

"No, the idiot managed to bumble into those on his own." She raised her lips in a half-smile of amusement before it vanished and a quiet fury replaced her humor. "But the one I'd like to punish the _most_ seems to have escaped the wrath of karma." Her eye fell on the smirking Cell.

"Punishment for what?" Recoom blurted. The dragoness snorted in contempt.

"For taking my charity for granted. I am not _entitled_ to transport you with me, it is not _necessary_ for me to feed you, or keep you out of trouble. I _choose_ to do so, and will not be talked down to, or taken advantage of any longer." Her eyes traveled around the cavern, the unspoken words hanging in the backs of all their minds, _is that clear?_ So strong was this subliminal message that Burter was compelled to murmur that yes she had been perfectly clear in her orders, but refrained. Barely.

"And so what is it that you want _us_ to do about this?" Cell growled, already knowing the impossible answer.

"I wish for you to apologize."


	14. Chapter 14

"I am waiting." Growled the female, crossing her arms over her breasts and aiming a heart-freezing glare at Cell. The android snorted contemptuously.

"And you will wait a _very_ long time before I do anything so low as apologize." Cell growled, scowling. Ices shrugged and turned her back.

"Then I wish you a happy life on this planet." She waved her hand dismissively before heading toward the cavern entrance, only for Cell to phase into the entrance.

"Why is it that you _insist_ upon opposing me every chance you get?" The android snarled grabbing her injured wrist and eliciting a flinch, and grumble of anger.

"Do not think you can intimidate me, one called Cell." She hissed between clenched jaws. "You are nothing but a spoiled child, always trying to get his way, always trying to impose his views on others. I have allowed you to accompany me thus only because you are _my_ spoiled child, and I must take responsibility for you, lest you be used against me." She grimaced as Cell's grip on her injured wrist tightened. _My arm will never heal at this rate…_ She sighed mentally.

"You _dare _to call me a child? I who could kill you so easily?" Cell's deep voice was deceptively calm as his grip around her wrist slowly tightened.

"Power is not everything, Cell." Her pain-glazed eyes did not leave the android, but she didn't seem to be looking at him anymore, rather she was looking _through_ him, and was that pity he heard in her voice? Why did she pity him?

Disgusted with himself more than anything else, Cell threw the female's hand away, and turned his back upon her.

"I am sorry." He ground out.

The female did not deign to reply, instead she cradled her wrist to her body before turning back to the others. With a wave of her good hand their discomfort vanished, and they were healthy once more.

"Come, our pursuers grow closer with every breath we waste in this cavern." Another wave opened the golden portal, and she crept towards it when several figures emerged from it. Ices froze, her eyes wide with shock, not at who had come through, but at the forces surrounding them.

Not only were these supposed Z fighters powerful, but they had the protection of the Eternal Dragon lingering within their power signatures.


	15. Chapter 15

The dragoness' complexion went pale, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open as the strength of her father's protection washed over her. Why? Why would her father betray her by laying his protection so thickly upon her enemies? While she had never been intimate with the Eternal Dragon, never had she been on _bad_ terms with him, in fact she had been under the illusion that she was a favorite of the beast. And yet here she stood before a protection charm second to none, and for who? This warrior from the Earth?

Of course she knew of these fighters, they protected her birth-planet, after all. But never had she expected to face them, nor to have Father side with them. Against his own flesh and blood nonetheless. Didn't he trust her judgment? Did he think she would let her wishes fall so freely into the wrong hands? Did he believe that she had lost the upper hand? Did Father have so little faith in his offspring?

All this ran through Ices' mind in an instant, before her instincts took over and her energies flared throughout the cavern, attempting to push the fighters back through the portal and seal it before it was too late. But it was already too late. Four of the seven figures flared brightly before their hair turned yellow and their eyes turquoise, sending the energies back at her, and knocking her against the wall.

"Hn. _This_ is an immortal?" The shortest but one of the more powerful yellow-haired ones growled.

"Be careful Vegeta, I told you, King Yemna wanted her _alive._" The one she was sure was named Goku hissed.

"I don't see why it matters, wouldn't King Yemna see her either way?" The second-oldest yellow-haired creature spurted. Ices growled deep in her throat before rising, keeping the Z fighters within her iris'.

_That green one…could it be? No, impossible…and yet…_ Her eyes narrowed even further.

"Piccolo?" Her eyes flashed over the Namek, her wings tensing as she kept her energies low, almost unperceivable. The alien glared in return, a smirk forming upon his lips.

"Ices." He returned, seeming to relax almost imperceptibly. "The way Goku made it sound I thought we were facing an all powerful being." He chuckled darkly before his amused expression melted back into his usual scowl.

"Do not mock me. Though your powers have grown, your weaknesses are still the same." The female touched her wings to the ground, and the villains felt the almost imperceptible tug of her energies gathering, and tensed, ready for a fight. Now that it was not _them_ who were distracted, the villains could feel her energies slipping like sand through the tiny cracks and crevices of the others' kai, winding like smoke along their appendages before solidifying in an instant to hold the enemy paralyzed.

While this was happening another tendril of her magic was opening yet another portal, and she was slowly backing toward it as the Z fighters' kai kicked and fought against the females'.

"Woman! What have you done to us!" The hot-tempered yellow-hair bugled, his energies swelling with the effort to kick the invisible bonds off. The villains disappeared through the portal first, and the dragoness continued to hold the fighters immobile before breaking her hold to enter the portal herself.

In an instant Goku was flying toward her, along with the rest of the fighters, only to reach her an instant too late, as the two open portals winked out of existence.

"Damn!" Cursed Vegeta as he reached for the small sphere Goku held. "Hurry, open it back up before it cools!" Goku held the ball away from Vegeta, pressing random buttons.

"I'm trying!" Goku hissed as he swirled the buttons around.

"Dad you're doing it wrong!" Gohan cut in, grabbing for the device at the same time as Vegeta and knocking heads with the prince. Both fell away, their heads clutched in their hands.

"Got it!" Goku brought his hand down upon a certain button and the entire thing burst into pieces.

"Nice going Kakorott." Vegeta snarled from his left.

"Do we have a back-up plan?" Krillian asked from somewhere behind Piccolo.

"…nope…"

Author's Note:

Ok, so this chapter is kind of shorter than the rest, but rest assured, the next will be longer...I hope...the truth of the matter is I have NO idea what's going to happen in the next chapter, I simply try to keep the chapters in synch with one another. As well as consistant with what I've said before. As for the horrible spelling, please, feel free to give me correct spellings of names, and I will spell them correctly in the next chapters, and fix these for the repost that will likely happen after this story finally comes to an end. Thank you and have a nice day!


	16. Chapter 16

The scene which greeted the Villains, and dragoness, was one of much unrest. Fires flared, and two sides fought fiercely with one another, blood was spilt upon each inch of the planet. No greenery or natural thing, aside from crimson dirt, remained, and even the buildings weren't much more than run-down shacks.

"In the name of King Cold!" Scram an anonymous soldier before he charged the other side and was shot through.

"In the name of the immortal Lord Frieza!" Returned an equally anonymous soldier, before he too was killed.

"In the name of Lord Ginyu!" Ejected a well-armed and equipped soldier before blowing the rest of them up.

Ices quirked an eyebrow her gaze falling on the two mentioned villains. Frieza glared at the soldier before snorting in contempt and blowing _him_ up.

"Who _dares_ to defy Lord Ginyu!" A very familiar voice boomed. They all turned to see the idiot back in his own body, and seeming almost intimidating standing against the dark skies.

"Ginyu you idiot, what have you don't to my planet!" Frieza shouted, his eyes nothing but slits as his anger made itself known. The purple horned creature that was Ginyu almost fell over at the sight of his one-time employer.

"L-lord F-Frieza?" His arrogance was gone and he immediately bowed before the ice-lord. "Forgive me my lord I thought you were—"

"Dead? Funny that, isn't it?" Snarled the Lord, his eyes narrowed to near non-existence.

"If you would forgive me for interrupting, we should be on our way, lest those warriors find us once again." Ices spoke, distracting Ginyu and Frieza.

"Who's that?" The commander queried, his eyes roaming over the tattered dress and what lay beneath it. Cell growled threateningly and moved to block the female from sight, only for her to snort in amused contempt.

"Burter? Recoom? I thought you were dead!" Exclaimed Ginyu as his eye-ridges shot up into his veined forehead.

"We were." Burter smirked. "But we were resurrected." He added.

"What?! Then that means…Lord Frieza was dead too!" Ginyu exclaimed pointing at the Ice-lord. "But if you're all here…where's Jaice?"

Frieza ignored him, his eyes turning glazed.

"Ices." He spoke up, her head swiveled in his direction, it was the first time Frieza of the Villains had addressed her by name. And therefore must have an act of importance on his mind.

"I have a wish." The ice-lord did not look at the dragoness, his usual hot-temper was nowhere to be seen, and his muscles held a tenseness to them. It was as if he expected her to refuse, which she probably should, seeing as she had already gotten into enough trouble with this crowd. But…she was no criminal, her Father knew this, Piccolo knew this…and still they were against her?

If it was a villain they wanted, then a villain they would get.

"Oh? And what is this wish?" The dragoness still had to play this by the book, self-proclaimed villain or not.

"I wish for my army to be re-massed, and transported to this location." The lord seemed to hesitate. "Ressurect them if you must, but be sure to bring them _here_."

"I will do this, if you will pay the price." She replied, Frieza ground his teeth, but kept his temper.

"I am _not_ going to seduce you." The ice-lord growled, eliciting a smirk from the female.

"There will be no need for such an act this time, I have learnt my lesson well. No, what I want from you is of a more material value." She left her sentence there, waiting for the lord to provoke from her the answer.

"Well? What is it that you want him to do." To her surprise it was Cell who had spoken up, angry. The dragoness glared at the android for butting into her fun, but answered nonetheless.

"As payment you shall make me a dress." She paused for a moment, "a _nice_ dress."

Author's Note:

Well...this chapter isn't THAT much longer, but it IS longer...Or at least i think it is...just a little bit? Oh well, at least it was posted quickly, eh? Anyhow, i know you're all thinking "Where is all the Cell on Girl action?" Its comming, Ices just needs a while to adjust to being near...perfection...

Ok ok i confess! I have no idea how to pair them ((or if Cell even HAS one of...those...things)) but I swear I'll think of something! In the meantime, review advice would be very VERY welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

The dragoness watched with amused eyes as Ginyu attempted to school Frieza in the art of dress-making. Half-a dozen failed attempts and two rejected specimens later, Frieza sat back to survey his work. He nodded to himself, showing it to the commander for a second opinion.

"I'd wear it myself if it would fit, sir." The commander gushed, Frieza wrinkled his brow at the image, but couldn't blame the captain for sucking up to him after his treachery. Besides, it gave him the confidence he needed to offer this one to the surprisingly picky dragoness.

Frieza's wrinkled brow deepened further in thought. How could someone who regularly indulged in filthy activities, and wore a tattered cloth be so picky? The ice lord shrugged it off, it was best not to puzzle over a female, they were just too damn complicated and whimsical. Best to just use them and loose them.

Gathering his excessive ego around himself like a shield, Frieza swaggered up to the dragoness and held out the dress for her inspection. Her hands came out to inspect it, exposing the still-healing bruise upon her left wrist. Cell glared as he noticed it had not yet fully-healed.

"Why has your wrist not yet healed?" Growled the android, refusing to admit aloud that he felt guilty.

"Because my immunities are not what they once were." Replied the female easily as she pulled at the almost corset like lacing that ran up the front of the black velvet dress.

"And why would this be?" Cell wheedled as his mind already began to grasp at an answer.

"Because I am tied to several others in the most intimate way possible." She didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, and Cell mentally growled at this.

"The wounds on your neck and your stomach seem to have healed quickly enough." Snorted the creation causing her to hesitate in her inspection.

"Yes. They have." She refused to ask him _how _he knew of the healing of her stomach wound, it would likely end up in a fight. And that was something she did not feel like getting into.

"Why is that?" Persisted the android.

"I do not know." The dragoness was being unusually aloof with him, for some reason, and it angered him all the more. "I believe this dress is sufficient." Purred Ices as she folded it carefully and draped it over her arm. "Your wish shall be granted."

Her wings came to the earth and gripped tightly, giving her an almost bat-like appearance. Again a strange language came from her throat, but this seemed otherworldly, almost as if it didn't belong to this plane at all, and there were no discernable words, only an eerie wailing that seemed to fade in and out of existence. The villains repressed shivers as a strange energy washed over them and the earth began to move, opening up like Swiss Cheese and allowing skeletons to rise up from the depths below.

As this was happening, dozens of white orbs winked into existence and wrapped themselves around seemingly random skeletons, some orbs simply began to take on shape without the skeletons. Sweat began to bead over the dragoness' skin as her energies pulsated through the earth and sky, searching for any missed.

Deeming this act complete, Ices reached for the two they had left behind in hell and surrounded them with her energies, pulling them to the planet. The pair materialized instantly in front of them, and the dragoness inhaled as if she had spent the last five minutes beneath the surface of the sea.

"Your wish has been granted." She did not pant like she had with the granting of immortality, but she still gave off a vibe of weariness.

The villains surveyed her work, both impressed and disappointed. Was that all his army had consisted of? Then again…

All at once the ice lord paled, had he specified not to bring those who had deserted back? Had the beast transported Vegeta to this planet?

"Did you, by any chance, transport Vegeta to this planet?" Frieza voiced. The dragoness sighed.

It was all Frieza could do not to collapse in relief.

Some time later… 

"What do you mean there's no food here?!" Frieza scram in Ginyu's face. The commander shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Well…the constant fighting ruined all the transport vehicles…"

"What!?" The Ice- lord exclaimed, "Do you mean to tell me that we are stranded here?"

"Oh by no means, my lord! I have had those that came over to my service repair your old ship, and it works exceptionally well." Ginyu informed. Frieza stopped before his half raised fist could plow into the body-snatcher's mouth and smirked.

"Excellent." He nodded his approval before folding his hands behind him, just above his tail, which twitched in anticipation. He turned to the grumbling soldiers behind him, already picking out in his mind's eye who he was going to take aboard and who he was going to leave to repair the planet.

"Does this mean we'll be joining you in space?" Jaice asked angrily, still sore about being left behind in hell, and confident that he could survive and encounter with the ice-lord.

"Unless you enjoy this desolate planet." The lord shot, hot-tempered as always.

"What do you mean? We can use the woman to traverse the galaxy." The four-eyed Guldo returned.

"Open your eyes, the dragon is spent, there is no way she could transport this many people in her condition." Cell boomed, feeling unusually protective of the female. Jaice and the rest of the army flinched, but Frieza and King Cold nodded in agreement.

"Space travel…the Z senshi will not be able to follow us so thoroughly in space…" The dragoness spoke up, her eyes still glazed with exhaustion but her brain still working, nonetheless.

"Then we are agreed. Come, we will depart immediately." King Cold declared as he motioned for Ginyu to lead them to the ship.

_Author's Note:_

_Now I KNOW this chapter is longer, see its THREE pages instead of two and a half. Now be content, and be happy while I puzzle out what other sadistic hardships I can put these people through…_


	18. Chapter 18

The water ran down the female's body like a flowing river, taking with it all the dirt and blood she had gained through her travels. The dragoness ignored all the masculine bodies surrounding her, though they did not give her the same courtesy. While they did not openly gawk, they did sneak glances at her luxurious curves as she stretched and twisted her wings to cleanse them as well. She was grateful that they were still too apprehensive in her wake to try anything…dirty, but their gratefulness at being resurrected would soon wear off, and the males would return to what they really were. Men.

Sighing slightly she turned her gaze upward, to the sprinkler-like shower system, ignoring the murmurs about the barely healed scar over her stomach, the better healed slice on her neck, and the yet-to-heal bruise upon her forearm. Curious, she glanced at her left-wing, where the scales had been taken and traded for the bandages days before, and she was surprised, as well as satisfied, to note that the scabs had grown new scales upon them.

_It is clear that I've still many things to learn of my body. _She pondered silently as she turned her back to the majority of the males and toward the exit. She flinched slightly as her nose almost came into contact with a sculpted green and black chest, her wings raising in a questioning manner. Cell gazed down upon the soaked dragoness, noting how she neither held herself in high-esteem for all the attention she attracted, nor tried to avoid it. It was as if it were perfectly natural for her to traverse rows of men with nothing but her skin.

His magenta eyes glared the other males into submission, once all their gazes had been repelled from his female the android resumed his eye-contact. Though the human and saiajin DNA within him screamed for him to look down and check out all her assets, his intellect would not allow him to be caught peeping in such a manner.

"What are you doing?" He finally queried, keeping the jealous anger from his voice, if not his eyes. Ices looked almost innocent as she gazed up at him, her violet hair black with moisture, but once you looked into those eyes you could not mistake her as anything but cunning. The sparkle behind her pupils, shimmer to the iris', as if she were constantly focused on one thing, and that one thing made up her entire world.

And Cell loved nothing better than to feel that the one thing in her world was him.

"I am bathing." She replied at last, her wings dropping down as the tension began to die. Cell snorted in amused contempt.

"Any fool with eyes could see that. I meant what are you doing with all these…_males._" Cell continued.

"They wish to bathe as well, and seeing as I do not wish to spend all my time amongst the odor of sweaty men, I do not have any qualms with their choices." Her eyes danced with humor that her face did not mirror. How could she be so much older than him, and claim to be so wise, when she delighted in such immature tortures? Cell narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion before stepping aside and motioning for the dragoness to continue her trek, she did so, growling slightly as the android fell into step behind her.

"Still following that girl like a lost puppy are you?" King Cold snorted from a shadowed corner as they passed, Ices now dressed in the dress Frieza had hand-crafted as price for his army. While plain, the black dress was much better than the violet tatters she had worn before, and allotted more space for the junction between her wings and back.

"I assure you, Cell has _nothing_ in common with an infant canine." Ices smirked at the surprised look she got from the two males, before the creation mirrored her smug look.

_So she's defending me…for the first time no-less. Does this bode well for the experimentation to continue?_ The android stepped back and watched as the King also joined in on the humor, his black lips quirking in an almost friendly fashion.

"Ah, and so she speaks, tell me, my dear, what sensuality does he offer that I cannot give ten-fold." The king crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his horns resting against the sharp edge of the corner.

"None." Replied the dragoness, causing Cell to almost fall over. He regained his balance and glared at both Ices and King Cold, a scowl firmly placed upon his features. The dragoness' smile widened before she turned her back to both the males and continued down the hall.

"She is an odd one, I must say." Cold laughed as he too fell into step behind the female.

Author's Note: Kind of interesting…

Ooooo is this competition I sense? Or maybe just Cold looking for some kicks? Hmmmmm…wonder how Cell's going to take this…he can't very well _fight _ Cold without injuring 'his' woman…Ah well, we'll think of this later! For now I leave this here for you to share your own thoughts. By the way, I'm thinking of incorporating more of Ices' past into the fic, on her mother's side that is. We all know that her father is the Eternal Dragon.

Just how did is this possible, you ask?

Its very complex, and yet, strangely simple. Though Kami and the Dragon balls have only existed upon Earth for a few centuries at the most, that does _not_ mean that the Eternal Dragon was created by these. In this fic (I'm not sure about the real DBZ world) the Eternal Dragon was a free, wandering wish-granter, just as Ices is today, but he was trapped in a world of darkness, with the Namakian dragon, Prunga (or however you spell that) when Guru (I think that's that fat namek leader guy's name) created _his_ dragon balls he enlisted the help of the dragon Prunga. The same stands for when Kami finally made _his_ move.

Anyway.

While the Eternal Dragon was still a free wandering creature of wishes, he met, of all things, a dragoness. But not just any type of dragoness, she was a hot mama, literally. An elemental of Darkness and Fire. She was almost as ancient as the Eternal Dragon, but not _nearly_ as neutral. Stereotypical to today's Western Fire-Breathing Dragon she was as evil as evil could be. This would also be why the Kai's are so suspicious of her, because they fear that she will choose to walk her mother's path, even though she had not shown such an interest before. Ever.

Anyhow, there you have it, some of Ices' history, I may reveal this to the villains, or maybe I'll write another fic after this, like a prequel or whatever.

But that won't be for a long time. Ooh! Do you want to know a secret!

Ices is afraid of the dark. Ironic, no? Well, enjoy your night! Err…Day…


	19. Chapter 19

_Oh what I wouldn't give for some steaming flesh about now…_ Ices sighed to herself as she felt the pangs of hunger began to gnaw at her for the first time since she had met and bonded with the villains. _They have nothing that would support my metabolism upon this contraption, nothing that would sustain me adequately. _She continued through the halls, well aware of the bio-android who followed her, well aware of the precariously flickering lights, and yet paying neither any heed. _Oh dear almighty how long has it been since last I've eaten? Before I met these lugs I'm sure…_

It happened so suddenly that the dragoness had not had time enough even to cry out.

Darkness. The suffocating mass of anti-color pressed around her like a blanket, blocking her air, her eyes, dulling her senses. The silence was unbearable, the darkness so cold, so unfeeling. How could something so insubstantial be so _there?_ It was beckoning to her, calling to her deeper.

"What is it?" Growled Cell from somewhere ahead of Ices, apparently he had continued passed her when the lights had gone out, but she could not bring her frozen muscles to move. She knew it was stupid, this phobia of the dark, it was irrational, inconsequential. But still she feared it. Still she could not bring her body to work properly when _it_ surrounded her, like a suffocating wall of pure matter. If she moved she knew she would collide with another object. If she stayed she knew that the creatures of the dark would come for her. Ices slammed her eyes shut, pulling her wings around her for comfort, and tensing all her muscles, ready to spring away at the slightest movement.

Cell observed all this, able to see through the lightless conditions, he could smell the terror radiating from the female, he could almost see it falling from her in gooey masses. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, what was it that she feared? And feared enough to reduce her to a sniffling infant? It was disgusting, but at the same time infuriating. He would disperse whatever had brought this terror on, and never again would it plague her, the only thing she was permitted to fear was _him_ and he would destroy anything that dared take that title. The android was upon the female in a flash, his hand clutching just above the darkened bruise of her injured wrist.

The dragoness flinched away, a sound unlike any he had ever heard permeating the darkness like a siren's call. It was alluring, and yet saddening. Cell was sure it had emanated from the dragon he now clutched, her smooth skin slick with nervous sweat. Quickly the disgust was shoved to a backburner, and he felt—was it pity? Concern? He wasn't sure, but he held the female to him tenderly, allowing her wings to engulf him in their embrace, as her thin arms ensnared his waist. The creation could feel the tremors racing down her bodice, through her muscles.

"What is it?" Cell queried again, more gently. The dragoness' labored breathing began to quiet slightly. "What do you sense?" He persisted when she did not answer.

"Nothing. I sense nothing." _And it terrifies me. Like I am floating alone on a wave of anti-matter, a lost soul in an abyss of uncertainty._ Her grip tightened around Cell's sculpted abdomen, and his brow drew together in confusion, before his databanks supported him with a most intriguing answer. Achluophobia…Fear of Darkness…

_How is it that a being such as this could fear something so…trivial so common? If she fears the dark why did she not react in the forests at night? _ Cell shook his head slightly, if this female did suffer from such a fear here, and not in a forest then that could only mean… _That she fears _complete_ darkness. _Correct, she could depend on the light of the stars and moons of other planets, even on the cloudiest of days but here with no windows and the energy gone out…it was completely black.

"There is nothing to fear in the dark." Voiced the android.

"I know." Confirmed the dragoness. The android mentally shrugged, if she was going to fear something she knew was not worth it, that was her choice, however much it irked him he could not change the way she thought, and he could not very well dispel darkness its—

_That's it!_ He exclaimed mentally as he called forth the powers of his kai, surrounding both the figures in an illuminating cocoon. He sensed the change in the female immediately, the tremors in her muscles ceased, and her breathing returned to normal as she peaked up at him with a question in those deep eyes. Cell lowered his head to the dragoness, his eyes half-lidded.

"There is nothing to fear." Cell's voice was a low seductive whisper, and it unwound her taught muscles, and brought her face closer to his own. The android's mind went pleasantly blank as the female's warm lips enclosed his own, her body pressed against his, and her earlier words began to ring in his cranium. _Because I am tied to several others in the most _intimate_ way possible._ A warm feeling spread throughout his palapitating heart as he finally realized the implication of these words, and of their bonding. Just as quickly as it had come, however, the warmth turned cold and sour as he also realized that he was not the only one. He had to get her away from them, from those _several others._

But it was too late now, why hadn't he taken her before everything had unraveled? Before the Z senshi had joined the hunt. Before the first group of wish seekers had caught up to them and pierced this woman he loved?

_Love? Love?! Have I gone daft! Androids do not love! Love is a weakness! Perfection _needs_ no love!_ His mind raged against his skull as the kiss continued, but he did not fling her away, _could_ not fling her away, not this terrified creature that clung to him as if he were the only thing in her world. This was what he wanted, always, forever, for her to see him and _only _him, as the true perfection that he was. He wanted her to want him, to fear him, to hate him, he wanted her to feel all these things and feel them only for _him_.

And for that to happen…I need to take her away… 

Author's Note:

Yay! Their realizing their true feelings! And yes yes I know an ancient being such as her shouldn't fear the dark, but it seemed oddly fitting. Nobody is perfect, afterall, not even Ices. And definatley not Cell, although I'm sure he would argue that point. Anyhow, thanks all who reviewed, especially my loyal multi-chapter people who realize important stuff!

Zaya Ayame who has been with this fic from the very beginning

Maira Luca whom has dropped in on several occasions

Angeloftorment who taught me how to spell right

Anthyrose and aquasage, two of the most thourough reviewers I've ever been blessed with, who realized things in my story I had not even taken into consideration

And the newest addition but certainly not the least in value, Storm Raven 333

I would also like to thank those of you who read this on a regular basis and have followed through on each chapter, I know that my work is not the easiest to understand (it jumps around a lot) but promise a repost sometime after completion.

And remember, if you don't like something about my story, feel free to leave a flame, it gets mighty cold in winter.


	20. Chapter 20

"I thought we were trying to avoid civilization, why in the universe would you want us to land on a hospitable planet?" Frieza growled, crossing his arms in annoyance as he glared at his father across the chessboard.

"Because I must feed." Replied the dragoness, her dark blue wings flitting slightly in their almost cloak-like state. The Ice-lord's eyes widened.

"You mean you actually eat?" King Cold spoke up from his side as he took Frieza's rook.

"All living things must." Ices' violet eyes darted over the chessboard once, before resting on the lord once more as he spoke.

"Even an immortal dragon?" He seemed more surprised than anything, as he knocked a pawn out of the way with his knight, tail curling in satisfaction.

"Speaking of which," King Cold cut in once more, "If you are _full _dragon as you say, why is it that you appear so…humanoid? The only draconic quality I can place would be your wings and fangs." The female snorted in contempt.

"Do you believe I can last more than a few years in a form so conspicuous as that?" She scoffed, her eyes once more hovering curiously above the chessboard. "my transformations are rare. Only when I must feed, or fight."

"You didn't transform when you fought us, or those hunters." Frieza pointed out.

"Because I did not care to. Now will you or won't you allow me to feed?" She growled angrily.

"Yes, yes, you'll eat, don't worry. But you've yet to answer the earlier question, why _do_ you appear humanoid?" The ice lord wheedled.

"It is in my Elemental heritage, they commonly transform such to blend more thoroughly into their surroundings." Ices' violet eyes did not leave the board as she answered, they seemed almost curious.

"Do you play?" King Cold inquired, motioning to the game board.

"No." She replied, her tone speaking disappointment. "Nobody has ever bothered to teach me to play such games."

"Then we will have to teach you, sometime." Replied the hierarch.

"I believe I would enjoy that." Concluded the dragoness as she left the two to their game.

Some time later the craft came to land on a prairie with tall crimson grasses, which swayed in the slight breeze. The pinkish sky above gave the illusion of peace and kindness to this planet. The fierce snarl that greeted them, spoke otherwise, however. Soldiers raised their blasters toward the sound, but the dragoness motioned for them to lower their weapons.

"Stay back if you value your lives, and do not interfere." She commanded just as the villains stepped into the sunlight. Cell seemed tense, and had the look of one who had been brooding. Ices paid them no heed, however, as she moved toward the bestial sounds, a glow beginning to surround her.

The scouters clicked on as the energies engulfed her, and expanded, a white-hot fire in an inferno of vegetation. Before the soldiers could blink the light solidified into a serpent.

Cell recognized the build as that of the Eternal Dragon from his memory banks, and placed her dark purple antlers into the same category, if a bit longer and more lethal. Her snout was elongated, and also based after her father, but she was nowhere near the size. Where her father had countless smaller legs, she had only three pairs of slightly more muscular and fitting appendages, as well as something that was completely alien to the wish dragon, a pair of wings almost twice her body length. A shimmering cerulean body only a few shades lighter than the webbing between her wings, and the matching underbelly. Along the dead center of her back ran a row of webbed spikes, the same shade as her talons and horns, it stopped slightly behind the last pair of legs, only for a worn fan to resume somewhere along the tip of her whip-lashing tail.

Her eyes had remained the same, save for size and location, two long whiskers on either side of her snout drew up with her upper-lip as she released a primordial snarl, her long tail whipping the air, the fan shimmering in the pinkish light. Her upper body poised like a snake, she waited. Her lips exposing ivory fangs and pink gums, as her wings folded comfortably upon her back.

No sooner had her transformation completed, an enormous leopard spotted dog-like creature burst from the woods. It out-weighed the female by at least five tons, its fangs seeming twice as deadly, and its claws gouged the dirt as it reared upon its hind legs to intimidate Ices. Not one to back down easily, she coiled her neck, spreading her wings slightly as she struck like a snake, taking a hunk of crimson flesh from just beneath one of the arms, downing it in a swift motion.

A few of the soldiers were physically ill.

Her opponent voiced its agony before charging her, she launched herself right back, and the two clashed. Her much smaller and frailer forearms straining against the almost were-wolf like creature. Cell noticed that the bruise upon her arm shown, even in this form. But it didn't seem to be bothering her…much. The android was forced to rethink his opinion as the injured arm was overpowered and the wolf-creature leapt upon the dragoness, sinking its own fangs into long, elegantly armored neck.

Snarling, the female's snakelike body writhed beneath the creature as it weighed her down. Cell almost leapt to her defense before remembering what she had told them before transforming, barely, the android refrained. A sickening crack reverberated through the plains and the dragoness was flung toward the tree-line her spine severed.

Cell's heart almost froze before it was easily defrosted by the rage boiling within. He was stopped by a hand on his chest, King Cold's he registered. The hierarch motioned for him to stay and the creation barely refrained from plowing his fist into his comrades face, before a series of the same cracks sounded. His eyes were drawn to the still form of the immortal dragoness as her bones began to reform, and the skin around them to knit back together.

With a fierce roar of outrage she was on her feet once more and arching her neck proudly, defiantly, a smirk in her eyes. As the now slightly more cautious wolf-creature began to slowly close the distance her body tensed and her head shot forward, resembling a striking serpent, she made away with another chunk of flesh the blood drizzling from her mouth as she downed this in one swift gulp as well.

The same soldiers were again physically ill.

A violent cry escaped the wolf as he made a snatch for her head, only for her wings to flare as she lifted off into the sky, the fan upon her tail flattening as it whipped across her opponent's face, drawing a well of blood from a curiously deep cut. A few beats of her wings was all it took to propel herself back and away from the wolf, landing about a body-span away. She pressed her belly to the ground as her tail whipped across the tall grasses, crimson fangs bared at the charging beast the dragoness struck from below, downing yet another steamy chunk of flesh.

Yet more soldiers were physically ill.

But the beast had been ready that time, and grabbed her head just behind her antlers, she growled throatily, flattening the fan against her tail once more and slicing the wolf's arm to the bone. Immediately she was released, but the female did not give the creature time to recover, opting instead to throw herself against her prey and bury her fangs into the junction of its shoulder and neck, finding purchase with her talons and wrapping her bodice around it to bring the weakened creature down.

With an earth shattering thud the thrashing wolf was brought to the ground, bucking a few times before stilling beneath the dragoness. With a squish and a crack the meat and bone were severed and the dragoness began her crimson feast.

The soldiers whom had escaped the sickness, now turned away in disgust.

Most of the soldiers returned to the ship, but the three, Cell, King Cold and Frieza watched in something akin to fascinated disgust as nothing of this creature was wasted. She devoured all organs, _all_ including the rectum, and intestines. About half the rib-cage was showing by the time a deep almost mournful howl permeated the darkening atmosphere.

And that was when the other one appeared. This one more than several times the size of the first, and much more developed. It came into the field with furious speed, but stopped at the forest-line. Before continuing on, sniffing the air and growling in fury.

Mother seemed to have arrived.

Cell tensed, ready to jump in and take care of this newcomer, but stayed his own hand. He _wanted_ to see how she would handle this.

Ices' crimson-soaked jaw rose to meet the mother, her wings flaring and neck arching in challenge. The message was clear: She would not leave her kill without a fight.

With a howl of outrage the mother tromped toward the female, and the female inhaled deeply, before releasing brilliant flames from her parted jaws. Her sapphire skin was almost purple in the light, her already violet horns seeming almost black in the semi-darkness.

The mother caught fire and shrieked in agony before running past the dragoness and into the forest. Ices continued her meal more vigorously than before.

The mother would be back before long, and ready for a real fight.

Author's Note:

Okay so this chapter may be a bit fast and confusing, but when I do the repost it'll be better. Just think of this as my rough draft. And remember, if you don't like something than tell me, otherwise I can't do anything about it when I _do_ finally get around to reposting it!


	21. Chapter 21

The universe was quiet. Life went on as it always had, survival of the fittest. Creatures died and birthed, and Goku sensed it all as he sought for the powers of the villains. Or at least those he was familiar with, such as Cell and Frieza.

His consciousness slid over planets and ort clouds, through nebulas and galaxies, seeking for these dark auras.

And then he found them.

Goku could barley suppress his excitement as he locked onto their coordinates with his mind.

"I've found them." His eyes were serious, but inside he was thrilled. He'd be able to fight them again! He secretly hoped that the villains had gotten stronger since their last encounter, and that the girl wouldn't whisk them away again. The Z senshi gathered around Goku, joining hands as he transported them to a far-off planet…

Meanwhile… 

The dragoness was surprised, she had finished her meal and still no sign of the creatures mother. Perhaps these creatures were smart enough to know when it was pointless? Or was it just taking longer for the mother to lick her wounds than the dragoness had previously expected? No matter, her gullet was full and she was almost content. If not for one trivial detail…

She was covered head to tail in gore.

As much as the dragoness loved to eat raw flesh, she did not enjoy being covered in the sticky substance. There was no other alternative, the dragoness would have to bathe. She parted her jaws and widened her nostrils, allowing her snake-like tongue to scent for both danger and the nearest water-source. Aside from being dirty, she was also extremely thirsty, likely from the salty blood of her recent meal. The serpent-like creature reared away from the few gnawed bones that had made up her meal, spreading her considerable wings and preparing to take flight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frieza growled, his eyes glaring. The dragoness turned one violet eye his way, looking over her wing and through the murky darkness, her eyes glinted crimson in the moonlight as her pupils dialated enough for her to see.

"_I go to bathe, unless you would have me somehow squeeze into your ship in this form."_ Her voice was not so much deep as it was rough, but not unpleasantly so. Her tail lashed in expectation, and when no protest was forthcoming she launched herself into the night sky, her body twisting and turning and reminding Cell even more of the Eternal Dragon as Ices' body looped and straightened behind her while she pumped her wings. The Android powered up and leapt after her, followed by the lord and king.

Just as she had scented a small pond was nearby, almost completely blocked by the forestry. The trees sighed and writhed with the wind from her wings, their forms almost black in the murk of night. Ices lowered her head and scooped gingerly from the surface of the pond, throwing her head back much like a bird as she downed the satisfying liquid. Once her thirst was sated she entered the now rippling surface, almost seeming to disappear in the void of black.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all night!" Frieza snapped, eliciting an annoyed, and slightly intimidating, growl from the female as she used the fan on her tail to splash some of the water at him. It fell slightly short but the message was clear: She would not be leaving until all her necessities were taken care of. Without a word she submerged the only visible portion of her body; her head. And the surface of the pond slowly quieted until it was again merely a mirror for the heavens.

"Does she seriously expect us to wait here like imbeciles while she does god knows what in that pond?" King Cold murmured, seemingly to himself. Cell glared at the pair, but secretly agreed. They had wasted enough time on this worthless planet as it was. The andriod's form stiffened as he felt familiar and more than unwelcome energies not too far from where he stood. The other two took notice of his sudden shift in position, and followed his diverted gaze.

"Goku." He hissed, answering their unspoken questions. Cell hazarded to glance at the glossy surface of the pond, thanking providence that the female had sense enough to stay submerged. At least for now.

"Cell." The voice was Goku's, and the creation stiffened, wondering how in the world the party had gotten here so fast. Even at their fastest speed it would have taken them at least twenty minutes to reach him. "Where is the girl, Cell?" His voice was hard, but the creation could detect a spark of…was it excitement? In his eyes.

"Girl?" Parroted Cell, attempting to stall and buy time to formulate a plan.

"Don't play coy with us!" Vegeta shouted angrily, his eyes holding the same spark as Goku's.

_Ah, but of course, their saijin, battle is in their blood…_ The android smirked, he could draw them off and leave the dragoness to find a hiding spot, that should work out well. After all, he could not die, so long as she lived, and therefore had nothing to fear if she remained out of harm's way. Before he could register this, however, Gohan stepped forward, his eyes hard as he transformed into his Super form and rushed the trio, the rest of the fighters following behind.

A deafening roar reverberated through their bodies, and the earth beneath them, and the air around them, stopping everyone in their tracks. The dragoness burst from the once still surface, sending seizers through both air and water as she beat her wings and landed in a protective position in front of the males, her cerulean hide gleaming almost black in the darkness. Her tail lashed furiously the fan upon it spread and the webbed spikes upon her back raised like a crest as she glared daggers at the Z fighters.

_"What is it that you want here, mortals?"_ Her voice held a deep growl that traveled through the earth. Almost all of the Z senshi blanched at the dragoness.

"You look _just_ like the Eternal Dragon!" Goku exclaimed.

"But those wings…they seem more like Icharis'" Gohan put in, pointing.

"And that fan, and the spike webbing are nothing like the Dragon's." Goku agreed, nodding.

The female's features hardened even further, as her tail struck without warning, slicing a boulder just to the left of the pair clean in half.

_"Do not make me repeat my question."_ A hiss accompanied these words, her reflective eyes glowing scarlet. She kept her wings half-raised, refusing to back down or relax her guard in this temporary lull.

"We are here to bring the villains back to Hell, and to bring you back to the Kai for trial." Piccolo answered, seemingly unimpressed by the slightly familiar dragoness before them. She chuckled deep in her throat, lowering her body so that her jaw and neck came parallel to the ground, and she resembled a serpent. Her eyes gleamed like a cat's in the night, her tail swaying lazily behind her.

"_Tell me, dearest Piccolo, how do you pray to kill these 'villains?'"_ They could tell from her voice that she knew something they didn't, but that didn't stop Vegeta's cocky answer.

"Fool, who do you think _put_ them here in the first place." He spat.

_"Certainly not _you_ youngblood._" Snipped Ices, _"besides, you cannot kill these creatures."_

"Why not?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"_Because I have granted them the wish of immortality, and therefore they cannot die until the object holding their life-force is destroyed."_ Chortled the female, raising her wings slightly in response to the taught-ness their muscles seemed to adopt at the word _immortality_. But they did not blow up at this, after all Garlic JR. had wished for this same thing, and he could still be killed. The only difference here is that instead of a body to kill, they had an object.

"And what is this object?" Krillian growled.

_"me." _The smirk was evident in her voice, and her eyes.

Author's Note:

I've drawn a few pictures of Ices in her draconic form for those of you who like to look at those types of things, but my friend hasn't scanned them yet. Once he does then I can post them online for your viewing pleasure. As always remember to tell me what you do and do not like in this story, I will attempt to change it when I do the final draft repost.


	22. Chapter 22

"You? But how is that possible!?" Goku shouted, anger and surprise as well as anxiety mixed grotesquely in his voice. The dragoness snorted in contempt, she knew that the hero of Earth was very well acquainted with her father, but it wasn't surprising that Father had never told him of _her_. She was a disgraceful _half_-breed, after all. Mentally shaking herself the females jaws snapped together with an angry sound.

She wasn't going to answer. Luckily for the Z fighters, Piccolo could take it from there.

"She's the daughter of the Eternal Dragon." The Namekian snorted, eyeing her wearily. "Bred long before Kami and the dragon made a pact through the Dragon Balls." _Can't say I'm surprised that they don't know of her, the Eternal Dragon never was much for letting others know what they didn't need to. Hell if it weren't for Kami I wouldn't even know she existed. _

"Holy cow…" Krillian blanched, backing away from the dragoness. "H-how did that happen?!"

"…So she grants wishes, does she?" Vegeta's mind whirred as he pieced together her earlier story. She had granted them the wish of everlasting life… he could have her grant him whatever he wanted! Immortality, invincibility, ultimate power! They would all be his. Finally he spoke to her,"Grant _me_ a wish."

"Vegeta!" The others cried in outraged unison. The dragoness' eyes narrowed, as her ivory fangs were exposed in simmering anger.

"_No. I will not grant you a wish."_ Her tail twitched expectantly as if she were waiting for a reaction. The villains were surprised to say the least, it was the first time she had flatly refused anyone, not even that humanoid that had threatened her life had received such straightforward rejection. Needless to say, Vegeta bristled.

_How dare she refuse me!? Out of all those scum I am more than worthy to receive her wish!_ Not even Vegeta expected what he did next.

Consumed with rage at her disrespect, the saiajin prince's mind went blank, and he powered up a kai ball and fired it directly at the figures across from him. Sensing the attack an instant before it struck the female turned her back to the enemy to spread her wings protectively over the villains behind her, flattening her tail-fan and neck-webbings to minimize damages. None had thought that she would still be standing once the smoke cleared.

And standing she was, a bit worse for wear but not horribly incapacitated, except for one _minor_ problem.

There was a gaping hole in the serpentine dragoness' back, already cauterized by the heat from the kai blast. Bone had been disintegrated, organs were exposed, the hero's could see a corner of her crimson heart beating through this new hole. Gohan and Krillian turned away, attempting not to loose their breakfast. That was when they heard the sickening noises, like bones snapping in and out of place, and mushing intestine. Unable to help their morbid curiosity the pair turned to watch with thinly veiled revulsion as bones began to reproduce and rearrange themselves, and flesh began to re-knit. Before long there was no proof that damage had ever been done to her, save for a few burns..

_"Ignorant mortal."_ Snorted Ices as she turned her head to glare over her wing at them, blood dripped steadily from her mouth, which denoted internal damage, but the dragoness did not seem to take notice. She instead opted for snarling warning to the android who moved as if to attack the opposition. . Although he was completely justified in doing so, she could not let happen. Her energies were reading those of her Father's protection…and she finally recognized them for what they truly were.

Father's betrayal ran deeper than she had first realized. It was not mearly a spell of protection, but beneath that, just barely concealed, was a spell of undoing. If one of her males were to aggravate that protection spell…all ties would be severed, forcing the female to break one of the most ancient laws of wish-granters…the taking back of sealed wish (1). The punishment for such a crime was instant death, and dissipation of the soul. Ices would cease to exist.

But that was only if one of her males aggravated the protection spell, because they did not have the proper magic with which to counter it. _She_ on the other hand, could break this spell, with a bit of effort, and a lot of pain. She would have to do it quickly, before her males lost their patience and charged to the offensive. Before she turned away from the trio, the dragoness decided to voice her apprehensions.

_"There is something I must take care of, it would be most unwise to rush to attack our opponents at this time. Whatever happens, do _not_ aid me. And whatever happens, steer clear of the manifestation._" Her orders laid plainly, the dragoness launched herself straight at Goku, tensing her muscles as the anticipated electrical shock ran throughout her bodice, crackling over her scales and holding her immobile in the atmosphere for an instant before forcing her back and into the crimson-rimmed pond.

"What just happened?" Krillian queried, his eyebrows almost touching his hair. As last time, Krillian was ignored, as a perfect miniature of the Eternal Dragon appeared from seemingly nowhere and launched itself at the three villains, only to be intercepted by the dragoness. While this Eternal Dragon was less than a fraction of the size of the real one, Ices was still less than half his size. That did not dissuade her, she had to protect her males, her existence was nothing. Her males were everything.

And as the two dragons began their battle, so did the Z senshi…

Goku and Vegeta found themselves double teaming a fuming Cell, while Piccolo and Gohan took the hot-headed Frieza. Krillian and a teenage Trunks were left with the ever bored King Cold. Those who dealt with Frieza and King Cold, did so without mercy, and were surprised when they survived _every_ attack thrown at them, attacks which should have vaporized them, immortality or not. Those teaming up on Cell, on the other hand, hadn't expected him to have gotten so much more powerful. Likely it was the saijin DNA within his bloodstream that had allowed such a change. The pair had their hands quite full enough, without realizing the predicament of those around them.

The dragoness had not lied, while they could incapacitate the villains temporarily, they could not _kill_ them. And that was what they had come to do.

Ices found her body entangled with a smaller version of her father's in a horrible parody of an embrace, her fangs had found purchase under his jaw, disabling his own ability to bite for now. But his energies, much like hers, began to swirl around them in a cyclone of warring magic. This copy of her Father's only purpose was to undo what she had done, and though its magic was stronger by far than her own due to her father's prehistoric history, she had an actual brain to think with, and not magical commands.

It was easy enough to disable the spell before it could reach to her soul and pluck the life-chords there from her bosom. Her three pairs of talons clutched at this clone's underbelly, tearing entire belly-scales from their host, and eliciting screeches of horror. It was as she thought, this was just a mindless disciple of her father, birthed from his own aura for one purpose: To undo the existence of her offspring.

**_Why do you fight so fiercely against your own father?_** The Eternal Dragon's voice ferried through his creation, and Ices released her father's creation and leapt away, even as the fighters halted what they were doing to face the interesting battle.

"_I fight to keep the sanctity of my charges from being violated. I fight to keep my males alive. I fight to undo you, just as you fight to undo me." _Hissed the dragoness, crimson dripping from her mouth, whether it was her own or her Father's remained a mystery to her tongue, her tail lashed like an angry cat's narrowly missing Goku's head.

**_I did not wish to send this drone, it was required of me by the Kai._** The Eternal Dragon's magical creation stood perfectly still, its crimson eyes glowing with the energies that made it up.

_"I cannot believe you, Father! To ally yourself against your own flesh and blood with those serpent tongued traitors!? Do you no longer trust that I can handle my _own_ dilemmas? Must my freedom and soul be forfeit?"_ Her voice took on a pleading note, and her eyes seemed to swim with emotion and Cell almost fell over when a tear began its worrisome trek down her cerulean cheeks.

The magical creation across from her seemed to sigh in resignation.

**_My precious child, you above all others know that I would never choose such a path. You above all others know how much I believe in your judgment. _**There was a torment in the dragon's voice that spoke to Goku, and he wondered what it was the Kai's were to try her for, and what the consequences would be. He sympathized with the dragon, to fight against one's own offspring was something that no parent should have to go through. And no child should have to face.

It was actually kind of funny, although this dragon outdated him by at least a few thousand years, he actually thought of her as a child. And who wouldn't? Next to the Eternal Dragon she was practically a hatchling. It was clear that the pair had a deep, if not very intimate, bond with one another, and it brought the original questions back to mind.

"What is it that the Kai want to try you for?" Goku voiced, keeping his senses honed on the villains as he awaited her answer. The dragoness' tail ceased its lashings and sank, almost lifeless, to the grasses. Her tears began to dry as a deeply hurt emotion shone in her eyes, it was beyond tears, beyond agonized keening. It was too deep, almost, for Goku to grasp.

"_They wish to try me…for Mother's crimes."_ Her voice cracked slightly before rage built once more in her heart and she whipped her tail at the apparition of her father, dispersing it on contact with all her rage. "_I am to be tried for crimes Mother committed eons ago!"_

(1). A sealed wish is a wish that has already been paid. When King Cold succeeded in seducing Ices he sealed their wish. Because Ices insists upon having the price before the wish, all of them are sealed, which is both a weakness and a strength. Once a wish is sealed the granter can often forget about it, but in this case it can also be their undoing. In the ancient law of the wish granters, if a sealed wish is gone back upon the granter is shamed beyond all else and instantly killed by their own retreating magic. As further punishment their souls are then dispersed and they cease to exist, as was mentioned.

Author's Note:

My friend still hasn't scanned the pictures into the computer, I'm sorry. Anyhow, I hope I'm not devling too deeply into my own character, if so then I'll have to fix it somehow. If not in the rough-draft then in the final-draft of this story. But I can't fix anything if nobody tells me to do so, so please even if you despise this story, send me some fixer-uper hints so I can be lazy and not use my brain to figure it out…


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note:

This entire chapter is a look into Ices' past. It reveals how she knew Piccolo, how she found her Father, and how she was cast out of heaven.

Alanis, Ices' mother, had been a particularly evil dragoness, having been spawned from the chaos of Darkness and the destruction of Fire. Because of her mixture the dragoness' abilities were enhanced. Instead of only inheriting one side's power, she had both. Alanis was the beginning of a new generation of elemental dragons, a generation that would never be quite accepted, except by their own.

From her father, of Fire, she had inherited the ability of flame, and the stamina to survive hot climates.

From her mother, of Darkness, she had inherited the ability to traverse and control the shadows, as well as change her form and cross dimensions.

The mixture of which, had lead her to the Eternal Dragon, through her self-made and sustained Rifts.

Though the Eternal Dragon had known of her evil nature, that did not keep her from successfully seducing and mating with him. And, unbeknownst to the Eternal Dragon, for shortly after the mating he had been imprisoned, Alanis had a daughter, or rather, laid an egg. Like any other dragoness Alanis left it in a fairly secluded spot, if they were to meet again, it would be as enemies.

Unlike the Eternal Dragon, the Kais were well aware of this development, and feared that this hatchling would inherit its mother's thirst for blood and agony. But also they feared that, should they dispose of it, the Eternal Dragon would find out, and use his magic's power to curse them. The leaders were suspended between a flaming chasm of chaos, and a void of agony. The Supreme Kai, however, had an idea.

He proposed that they take the egg back to heaven, where they would raise it to believe in morals and teach it to do good. The others had been skeptical, but had no other alternative but to agree. And so they abducted the unborn hatchling and allowed it to hatch.

They named the serpentine creature after its dark coat of blue: Ices. And taught her how to tap into her humanoid camouflage.

They raised her and in doing so, fell in love with the child. She was completely contradictory to what they had believed would happen. The Eternal Dragon's seed had given her the innate knowledge of good from evil, the love of a pure heart, immortality, and the gift to grant wishes.

Weren't the Kais surprised when they found this out?

It had all begun when one of the new-arrival fighters had helped the small human-looking toddler find her way off snake-way and to the Kai. He had then grown sad.

"What's wrong?" Ices had asked in her small voice.

"Its just that sometimes I wish I were alive, so that I could visit my own daughter." The warrior had sighed. That was when it had happened: his halo had disappeared.

Unsurprisingly, the word spread. It spread like plague through heaven, and even finding its way to hell. From there it stretched its tendrils to the outside universe, jumping from planet to planet in formerly unheard of speed. And every power-hungry creature began their search for this child that could grant wishes.

Luckily Ices was safe from such corrupted people in heaven.

And so centuries passed, and the youth grew, never needing to hunt raw meat so long as the Kais provided her with a 'special' food that kept her full. Never needing to learn to fight, because her life-style never called for it. Never needing to grant another's wishes, because the Kai's forbade it. Ices had lived a luxurious, if boring, life. She kept her young looks through her four-thousand year stay, and the Kais could only assume that she had also inherited the Eternal Dragon's immortality.

They didn't mind it so much now, after all, she was a sweet, caring, and loving individual who wouldn't hurt a fly.

That was before _it_ happened.

The day had been like any other day, Ices had woken and begun her lessons, but things had gone downhill from there. While at lunch with the Supreme Kai, Ices felt an energy slide over her un-honed senses, and tensed. The Kai had asked her what was wrong, and she had shook her head, replying that she had no idea, just that there was something coming.

And come something did. Or rather, some_one._

Through a golden portal, stepped a violet-haired woman, her eyes cruel and hard, and her youth had long ago been stolen by the wrinkles of age. The Supreme Kai's usual good nature vanished, replaced with a simmering anger.

"Hm. So, this is my daughter." Her voice cracked with age, and her corrupted eyes drank in the spitting image of her younger self. "If my memory serves you should be at least four millennia old by now, why is it that you do not look a century over two?" Jealousy was plainly evident in her voice.

"Alanis, you do not belong here." Growled the Kai.

"But, you told me my mother had perished." Ices had interjected, disbelief in her voice as her wide eyes took in the form of her mother. The mother she had longed for and yet never known.

"The Supreme one lies." Hissed the elder. "I am your mother. Come with me, and I shall teach you what it is to be the Flame in the Darkness." Her mother extended a wrinkled hand, before the Kai stood between them.

"She will not go with you." He had growled, only for the dragoness to knock him back with a ball of fire from the palm of her hand. Ices' eyes widened as the Supreme Kai was buried in an avalanche of rubble, and her eyes narrowed into angry slits as they came to rest upon her 'mother.'

"Ah, so you can show negative emotion. Perfect. We are already a step in the right direction." Alanis grinned, and it was then that Ices deciphered her true nature.

"I will not go with you." The young dragoness' eyes were hard, her jaw set with determination. The dragoness of Darkness and Fire looked about to attack her offspring, before the warriors showed up and attempted to rush to her, and the Kai's, defense.

Only for her mother to incapacitate them all, save for one. The Supreme Kai had regained his composure and now stood, ready to fight this rogue. He had started for her, only for the Dark Dragoness to leap away, a strange glow surrounding her as she began her transformation. It took less than the blink of an eye, but in Ices' mind it seemed to take hours.

Unlike her humanoid form, her mother's draconic form matched hers only in two categories. Both draconic form's possessed wings, as well as dark violet spikes, talons, and tail-fans. But that was where the similarities ended. Unlike the sharp-crystal blue of Ices' draconian form, her mother's was a murky black, and patches of dirty purple surrounded her deep violet eyes. Her jaw was less slender, and her teeth meshed together in the front, much like a crocodiles. Instead of the small, compact legs of Ices, Alanis possessed only two large and powerful hind-legs, her wings coming down to assist in supporting the body while hunched.

All in all her mother's draconian form was anything but majestic and beautiful, she resembled above all things, a hellion bat. Her webbed spikes worn almost to her skin, the fan upon her tail dilapidated and un-shimmering.

There was nothing beautiful or pure about this creature.

The Dark Dragoness rushed the Kai, her greater size putting her at an advantage as she snapped at him with her terrible jaws. Missing by at least five inches. The Supreme Kai brought his hands together as he levitated, only to be knocked to the ground by the beastess' whipping tail. Before Alanis could move in upon her prey, however, another form intervened.

Though smaller and less experienced than her mother, the surprise attack had allowed Ices the advantage. She now stood between the heaving form of the Supreme Kai, and her mother.

_"Step aside, whelp."_ Her mother's voice grated like sandpaper against the walls.

"_Never."_ Hers was slightly less repulsive, though still rough. She never let her eyes stray from any feature of her mother, keeping the whipping tail in check with her gaze, as well as the snarled jaws.

"_It matters not, I shall kill the Supreme one, after incapacitating you."_ Hissed the hellion as she launched herself at Ices. The younger and slightly smaller dragoness brought her wings forward to latch with her mother's wings, and she used her forefeet to keep the gnashing jaws away from her jugular.

_What should I do? I've never fought before in my life! But she threatens the life of Master Supreme Kai…I must put a stop to this._ Thought the dragoness furiously as she brought her own tail around, flattening her own pristine fan before using it to lash at her mother. Alanis' fan came around and countered it, a slap ringing throughout the extensive building. Again Ices' appendage flashed through the air, only to again meet with her mother's.

"_Ignorant child. Your main weapons are still free." _Hissed her mother between gnashing jaws.

_She's talking about my teeth isn't she? There's no way I'm going to _bite_ her! That goes against everything Master Supreme Kai has ever taught!_

**_Ah, but if you do not, then Master Supreme Kai will _die.** Purred a voice within Ices' head. All at once the picture of the grotesque beast before her towering over the body of the beloved Kai flashed within her mind and she found the fury to do what she knew must be done.

Her ivory fangs flashed, catching her mother's under-throat, but her mother had been ready, and disengaged from their battle, flaring her worn wings and propelling herself back. Ices' rage covered mind knew only instinct, and so rushed at the hell-creature, her violet eyes glowing in her primordial rage. Angst she had not known existed within her flared to the surface and found outlet in her mother's throat.

Alanis fell at the fangs of her offspring, unaware of what she had awakened within the once pure child. Uncaring and unaware, as her soul sunk into the depths of hell.

But her mother's death had come too quickly, Ices was not yet _finished._ Her fangs had tasted the heat of her mother's blood, and they wanted _more. _Viciously she tore chunks of her mother's still hot flesh, downing them with quick throws of her head.

That was what the Kai and other heroes had awoken to.

That was what the Kai and his comrades had discussed.

That was what had thrown doubts upon Ices' pure heart.

That was what had made her into what she was today.

Her first kill, her first fight, her first _real_ meal. And it had consisted of her own _mother._ But somehow Ices couldn't feel shame for it, all she could feel was an empty sort of _want_. What it was that she wanted, the dragoness knew not. Only that it was outside of this room they had locked her in. Outside this hell they called heaven, and away from those that populated it.

She wanted…freedom…

"Their going to destroy her aren't they?" Whispered the two demons they had posted at her door, seemingly unaware of her excellent hearing.

_Destroy me? Why? Have I not loved them well enough? Will one act of senseless rage and violence truly be enough to break a millennia of trust?_ Ices felt tears slide down her cheeks as she unwillingly remembered that the Kais had lied to her about her mother. _And if it was a lie about Mother, could they also be lying about Father? _ The dragoness didn't know, but there was only one way to find out…

She had to go to him.

And go she did. She searched for 700 years before she came upon the planet Earth, and met with a Namekian man called Piccolo(1). She and he became precarious friends. After-all. Both were alone, and both had descended from the heavens. Both had a darkness within their once pure hearts, that could not be released.

But Piccolo had found release.

And then Piccolo's purity had been cast out in the form of Kami…

And then Ices had found Father…

But she had lost her dear friend, Piccolo. The darkness had consumed him, without the purity of Kami.

And Father was trapped within the devices called the Dragon Balls. Apparently he had been trapped for a long time…elsewhere…

Years passed and Ices grew closer to Kami, though they never had the squabbles they used to, when both had shared differences. After-all, Kami had re-entered heaven. Kami had found belonging. Kami had no shadow in his soul.

And then the hunters had come, forcing Ices to flee into the Rifts once more.

She had all but forgotten Earth in her panicked flight, but returned a century and a half later. By blind luck the Rift had spit her out at Kami's lookout…where she met Piccolo(2). But he was different, he didn't remember her.

Here was when she learned of Goku's victory over her friend, and how this Piccolo had come to be.

Unable to bear it, Ices continued her flight…

And then she met Cell.

I'm not sure exactly what Kami's name was when he first came to Earth, but because the password to the spacecraft was 'Piccolo' I'm assuming that that was what he called himself. As you probably guessed, this Piccolo refers to when both Kami and Piccolo were still in one body.

(2) This is the younger Piccolo, as you may have well known. I'm not sure if he _does_ remember anything of his past life, but if so then this is slightly A.U. and I'm sorry, you can beat me with a broom if it makes you angry.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:

Oh my gosh thank you Aquasage!! I had completely forgotten what the Eternal Dragon's name was (which I'm sure was apparent since I kept calling him Eternal Dragon…)… I…I love you… I also thank you for all your insight on the story, your reflections are what help me realize where the holes in my story are, and what I need to do to fill them. Just to clarify, its not literally the crimes of her mother she's being tried for (the wording was my bad) Ices is being tried for what she is…it'll hopefully make sense after this chapter.

Goku stood before the Supreme Kai, his features speaking barely suppressed rage. After much deliberation between the Z senshi after Ices' telling of her story they decided that they had missed some sort of important detail, and the only one who could clear it up, would be the Supreme Kai himself. Needless to say Vegeta hadn't been at all easy to convince, insisting that he stay there to 'keep an eye' on the villains and dragon. They could not budge him, and so Goku left everyone on that planet, transporting only himself to the Supreme Kai.

Apparently the Kai had been expecting him.

"Hey there Goku!" He greeted, friendly enough. The saijin's features did not waver, if anything they became even harder.

"Why are you trying her for crimes she did not commit." He didn't feel like small-talk, and he knew the Supreme Kai would understand who he meant. Immediatley the Kai's face turned serious, almost sad. "Why?"

"Goku." He sighed at last, "there are things in t his universe that are hard for even me to understand." The Supreme Kai gestured for Goku to take a seat next to him, but the saijin remained standing. "To explain this, I need to tell you the history of the Draconic race. Or more specifically: how their personality is determined." The Kai hesitated here, as if he expected Goku to say something, but continued when no exclamation was forthcoming.

"Elemental Dragons are physical beings, not like your Wish Granting Dragon, Shenron, who resides on his own magic and therefore lives an immortal life. Elemental Dragons are far from immortal, though their lifespans stretch for thousands of years. But we're getting off subject. An Elemental Dragon's entire attitude is usually based upon that of their parents. If the parents were evil, the infant will be evil. Its that simple, no amount of outside influence can change that. Usually. Alanis, Ices' mother, was no exception. Being a full Elemental Dragon. Because she was born from chaotic destruction she followed the path lain before her by her parents, slaughtering and tormenting others with cares only for herself." The Kai interrupted his own monologue to take a sip of his drink and lay back in his chair.

"But Ices is not a full Elemental Dragon." He continued. "As I'm sure she told you, I raised her with utmost care to believe strongly in morals and principle. I had hoped to override her mother's influence, but I could still sense the darkness in her heart, undiscovered, but no less there. It only took two hours in her Mother's presence to awaken that darkness. And that is why the other Kai's had voted unanimously to have her soul destroyed. They could not risk having another being so evil as her mother had been." He paused. "But Ices heard of their plans and escaped, in her absence I was able to convince my comrades that she would do no harm. And she seemed to back that statement up with her actions in the outside world." The Kai took another drink, seeming thoughtful. "We didn't even think twice about her wanderings after the first five centuries…"

Goku waited patiently, his eyes a bit less hard as his brain rushed to digest this information.

"But once she entered Hell and granted life to some of the most vile beings there are, the other Kai's grew nervous. They suspected that she was building a dark army to overthrow us. We did lie to her, afterall, and make an attempt on her life. It's perfectly natural for her to see us as traitors and try to kill us…" The Kai caught himself mid-ramble. "To sum it all up, Goku, they believe that she has become caught up in the ever-repeating cycles of the Elemental Dragon's physiology. In short, they are condemning her simply for being the daughter of an evil creature."

"You said 'they,' does that mean you don't believe the same thing?" Goku's voice was kept stoic, and the Kai shook his head.

"I know differently."

"What do you know?" Goku prompted, curiosity coloring his voice slightly.

"I know that Ices did not resurrect the villains because she wanted revenge." The Supreme Kai continued.

"Then why did she do it?" His entire hard façade seemed to melt into confusion.

"Because even though she didn't realize it, she was in love with Cell." At his words the Saijin almost lost his feet.

"How is that even possible?!"

"Now Goku, didn't you come here to try to dissuade the Kai from prosecuting the Dragoness?" Supreme Kai diverted the subject away from something so personal.

"But I thought you didn't want to prosecute her in the first place." The confusion was raging within Goku's voice.

"That's true, I know that she is innocent of all crimes, and that she will not continue the flow of her mother's evil. But my comrades have a hard time believing that, and so even as we speak my fellow Kais are preparing yet another tact to force her soul to disengage with those of the hell-bound, in an effort to disperse her existence."

"That's horrible! They don't even know her." Goku realized even as he said this, that he didn't know her either, and the Kai seemed to gain an amused spark, as if he were thinking along the same lines. "Even though I hardly know her, I can see that she isn't evil. Dark, maybe, but not evil…I'm sure that if they met her they wouldn't think the same thing." At this the Kai shook his head.

"I wish it were that simple, Goku." At the protest upon his lips the Kai held up a hand to silence him. "Once, maybe she could have convinced them with just a look, but that was a long time ago. That was before her innocence was lost to the darkness in her heart."

"But she still feels love, which means she's not completely dark."

"Did Ices tell you _why_ she left us?" The Kai seemed tense, almost angry.

"Because she was going to be killed." Replied the lost saijin.

"Partially, but she had a deeper reason than that. She left to find a way to regain her innocence and dispel the darkness in her heart." The Kai sighed and leaned back in his chair once more. "That was why she became so attached to Piccolo."

Suddenly the pieces fell together in Goku's mind. Ices had said she lost her dear friend Piccolo, which was likely to be true enough, but could she have meant that had been unable to force herself through the same process and in doing so was unable to connect fully with either Piccolo _or_ Kami? Or perhaps she had opted for Kami after being rejected by the new Piccolo, because she had hoped he could help her regain her purity.

All this thinking made Goku's head hurt.

Meanwhile… 

The dragoness curled languidly around the villains, her tail twitching like that of a watchful cat as her eyes stared across at the Z fighters. She had been cornered, she knew that. Her Rifts would not open because she was seriously injured, internally. Her warriors could not fight properly because they were outmatched. And she was far too weak to do anything against these foes. Her only chance lay with the loving heart of the one called Son Goku. She had no choice but to do so.

"Imbecile, she could grant us our wildest wishes!" Vegeta shouted at the Namek, who stood his ground, arms crossed, remaining silent.

_"Enough. Your voice tires me." _Ices growled from her coiled position. Vegeta glared at her for an instant before rounding on the Namek once more.

"Don't even think you can convince me that you don't _want_ something?" The Prince's voice was just as loud, if not louder as before.

"Actually I do want something. I want you to shut up." Piccolo growled, eliciting a growl from Vegeta as his kai rose and lashed out at the Namek. In response to his rage Ices was set to her feet, imposing herself between the two, a deadly look in her fangs as well as her eyes. She deflected the blast with her wings, it was not particularly strong, and lashed her tail angrily.

"_You will not harm the Namekian._" Her voice spoke of undying loyalty, and Cell found himself irrationally jealous of Piccolo. While Piccolo simply closed his eyes.

Inside he was confused, why would she stand up for him if he was her enemy? Yes they had been allies once, according to her story, but that had ended long before his time.

"And just why not?" Cell spoke in response to his jealousy. The Dragoness' eyes narrowed slightly, but the venom was gone from her stance as well as her voice.

"_His father was my ally. I cannot overlook that._" She replied, her stance relaxing a bit.

"And just what kind of _ally_ was he?" Cell's suave voice held a simmering anger, and the dragoness found her own temper raising in response.

"_It was long before your time, Cell, and therefore none of your concern._" Her fangs were bared once more, and the venom was slowly creeping back into her voice as her attention was taken away from the Z fighters that surrounded her and to the villain. Cell's mind could not raise above the blind rage that blinded him, and he rushed at the dragoness, pinning her head easily to the earth as her bodice writhed angrily beneath him.

"My dear, I am making it my concern." His magenta eyes narrowed into angry slits as a cruel smirk formed upon his lips. The dragoness' tail lashed angrily, cleanly slicing several trees in half and scattering the fighters. She snarled angrily, only to have her jaw ground into the soil beneath her.

"_Ignorant child! Release me!"_ Her voice cracked with emotion as she increased her snake-like writhing ten-fold, obliterating any forestry in her bodies path.

Frieza and King Cold, whom had been behaving quite calmly, glared daggers at Cell, though both knew that the android would not kill her neither liked the fact that the source of their immortality was in so helpless a position before their enemies. And so, the pair rushed at Cell, who in his state of mind didn't see it coming, and threw him off the dragoness, who shot to her feet, wings spread defensively as a deep hiss emanated from her chest.

This was _not_ going to end well.


	25. Chapter 25

The sunlight sparkled from the scarlet trees as well as the cerulean hide of the dragoness, her jaws parted in rage, eyes glowing in malice. Sunlight also danced from the viridian hide of the android, as he spread his feet apart, ready to fight. Ices tensed, as if to spring, her tail whipplashing behind her, her web-crest raised to its full height, neck arched in challenge.

But suddenly her crest fell, and the malice was gone. She snorted in contempt before turning away from the high-strung android, her tail dropping to the ground as the fight suddenly left her. Cell bristled at this, but held himself in check this time, he didn't want to hurt her, after all. Or at least, he didn't want to hurt her _much. _Ices snorted in laughter, spraying blood in the direction of the Z fighters, seeing she had turned her back to the android.

_Males. Always jealous over nothing._ She thought to herself, _how fool-hearty they become._

"Um…did you know that your still bleeding?" Krillian pointed out the blood streaming down her jaw. The dragoness gave the sunlit heavens a look that said: _are you serious?_ Before turning away from the Z senshi and spreading her considerable wingspan. "I'm not sure you should be flying in your condition!" The ex-monk shouted.

"_Thank you for your concern, small one, but I am far from unwell. When your hero Goku returns, he will undoubtedly know where I am to be located. In the meantime, I ask you kindly not to disturb me._" The dragoness launched into the air, leaving a small puddle of blood where anonymous wounds had dripped.

"That can't be a good sign." Krillian sighed as he prodded the liquid with the toe of his shoe.

Frieza and King Cold both continued to glare at Cell before powering up and launching into the air to follow the dragoness, only for them to be knocked to the ground. As they hit the ground, the female also fell from the air, a cry of agony ricocheting off the few remaining trees in the vicinity. None of the Z fighters moved.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Gohan asked, slightly put out.

"And risk a reunion with her fangs? No thanks." Krillian crossed his arms stubbornly, before Gohan glared at him, powered up, and followed the female himself. Leaving the others to deal with Cell Frieza and King Cold on their own.

The half-saijin touched down near the fallen female, reaching his hand straight out to grasp one of her antlers. He was surprised even at the thickest part of her body, lying down like this she barely came up to his waist, while before she had seemed to tower.

_Well no duh, she's built like Shenron, he looks much larger when reared up than when laying down. _Gohan was snapped out of his musings by a low growl.

"_I am fine, mortal. You would to well to leave." _Her tail shuffled across the crimson grasses as she attempted to regain her feet, only to fall once more with a hiss of pain. Gohan gazed upon her foreleg to find a nasty looking bruise.

"You are obviously not fine, and I'm not leaving you in this condition." The half saijin said with determination.

"_And what can you do to assist me, then?"_ Snarled the dragoness.

"I'll keep you company." He sat on the ground next to her head, grabbing one of the violet of spikes decorating her cheek, as if to keep her there. Ices seemed to calm down.

"_Thank you, mortal."_ It was hard for Gohan to tell, but she didn't sound sarcastic, which meant that she must have been sincere.

"You can call me Gohan." The dragoness' lip curled slightly.

"_I thank you, Son Gohan."_ The youth blushed a bit before rubbing her cheek, reveling in the smooth feel of otherwise rough-looking scales. They felt like those of a normal earth-snake, if on a larger scale. Each one gleamed like a diamond in the sunlight, reflecting prisms that were lost in the canopy of the crimson forest surrounding them.

"Why are you traveling with Cell and the others? From the display back there I'd say they don't treat you well." He blurted, trying to fill the silence. The dragoness chuckled.

"_ The one you call Cell is much kinder to me than you may think, and I travel with them for the same reason I lay here beside you. It pleases me to do so."_ Replied Ices, as she scanned the youth beside her for a reaction.

"How could traveling with them please you? Their the most vile creatures in the universe! They torment others for their amusement!" Exclaimed Gohan.

"_Peace child. I can tell from the justice in your heart that you do not understand._" Her voice seemed wary, but not irritated.

"Then would you kindly educate me?" The annoyed voice of Gohan caused her to chortle slightly, her tail fan loosening from the scales as she relaxed.

"_One such as you can never understand what it is like to be completely alone. To be desired and yet rejected by all who pursue you. Because of what I am, of what I was born, I am condemned. But these males…these villains as you call them, they saw me as they would any other. A thing to be used. While that may have negative intones in your mind, I find it exhilarating that any would see me without judging me differently. That is why I travel with these cruel males."_ Silence followed the short monologue, and Gohan used it to digest what she had said.

While Gohan had no idea what it would be like to be rejected for what he was while still being wanted, and in fact he both understood and was completely perplexed by the oxymoron, the half-saijin remembered a time, long before he had known Cell, before Frieza, before Vegeta. He remembered a time when he was completely alone in the wilderness, and he remembered a friend he had made.

Ices reminded him of that friend. He didn't know why, only that it was so.

The pair sat in companionable silence.

Meanwhile… 

Who did that woman think she was? Pledging loyalty to any but himself? She had deserved what he had given her! He should have broken her jaw, perhaps that would have knocked sense into her!

**_You're overacting, there is no proof here that anything has happened._** A voice within Cell's mind soothed. The android ground his teeth, watching the scene play out between the dragoness and the saijin.

It had been easy enough to slip away from the Z fighters when they were busy with the hot-headed Frieza. All too easy in Cell's competitive mind. But that didn't matter at the moment, what _did_ matter was that the brat Gohan was resting his hand upon the jaw of his female as if it _belonged_ there. And she did not seem to be complaining.

"… Cell and the others?…don't treat you well…" Cell snapped back to reality, and gnashed his teeth in silent rage. How dare that whelp presume to know how he would and would not treat the dragoness!?

"_Cell is kinder to me than you may think…travel…because it pleases me…"_ At her words the android relaxed a bit. She wasn't angry at him for what he had done to her. No doubt she understood why he had done it.

Cell's frightened anger ebbed slowly away, leaving only jealousy.

"How could traveling with them please you! They're the most vile creatures in the universe! They torture others for their amusement!" Shouted Gohan, Cell's anger returned once more.

_How dare he yell at what is not his._ But the android kept his ground, angry and jealous as he was, the creation was still curious as to how she would answer.

_"…I can tell from the justice in your heart that you do not understand."_ The android was relieved when his ears finally adjusted to the distance and allowed him to hear the entire conversation, instead of snips of it.

"Then would you kindly educate me?" Gohan sounded angry and annoyed, as well as shaken.

_Good, let him be shaken._ Cell smirked to himself, before tuning back in, cursing himself for missing the first half of her explanation.

"…_desired and yet rejected by all who pursue you. Because of what I am, of what I was born, I am condemned. But these males…these villains as you call them, they saw me as they would any other. A thing to be used. While that may have negative intones in your mind, I find it exhilarating that any would see me without judging me differently. That is why I travel with these cruel males." _Cell became pensive at this, his shoulders stiffening in discomfort. It was true, upon their first meeting he had merely wanted to use her to finally escape Hell.

_The dragon should be grateful I didn't see her as useless and _kill_ her. _Cell's still slightly jealous and angry mind snorted.

Somehow this thought did not comfort him as he had so hoped it would.


	26. Chapter 26

He could deny it no longer. Cell felt inexorably, unbelievably, horribly guilty. Not particularly a new emotion since meeting the dragoness but still bitter in context. Why should he feel guilty? She had _deserved_ what he had done for being so insolent. So then why couldn't he justify what he had done to himself, and feel content as he usually did?

Cell was pulled out of his musings by a small hand at his elbow, and he cursed himself for a fool for not sensing the dragoness. Oddly enough he was relieved that she had come to him, all the less pride for him to swallow when he apologized. And yes he _was_ going to apologize…eventually. The android felt horribly for the thoughts he had envisioned, and the actions he had taken. Cell had even wondered if this would have ruined everything between them. Apparently it hadn't.

"Cell, what are you doing here?" Growled a perturbed Gohan from the other side of the clearing, berating himself for not sensing the android, just as the android was doing for not sensing the now humanoid Ices.

"Do not fret, Son Gohan, Cell will do us no harm." Her voice was gentle once again, and Cell allowed it to soothe him as he turned his magenta eyes to the half-saijin.

"Leave." He snarled at the young hero, who merely tensed for a fight at the roughly spoken word. The bristles elicited by the presence of the one whom had killed him soothed immediately when the dragoness ran her hand along the length of his arm and stepped closer to the android.

"It would be wise to heed him. Do not worry, he will do no harm." The dragoness gazed over her shoulder at the saijin before he grudgingly nodded and walked away. Keeping his senses trained on the two, just in case. Once Cell decided that he was out of hearing range, he began.

"I am sorry, Ices." His voice was low, and slightly forced. His muscles tensed as if he had to push it out of himself. The dragoness' already concerned gaze softened even further as she again calmed him with a touch of her hand.

"Do not let it get to you, Cell. Despite my past activity, I now have eyes only for you." The dragoness smiled comfortingly to the android, who couldn't help but return the gesture. Their lips came closer together and they shared a soft kiss.

"That's disgusting!" Vegeta bugled from the sky above them, snapping the pair out of their revere. Ices glared at the saijin, unconsciously shifting her wings to a defensive posture, while still clinging to the strong form of Cell. Her eyes spoke unspeakable depths of loathing, and if looks could kill, Vegeta would have been dead many times over.

"It is no more disgusting than your acts of procreation." Cell returned, his magenta eyes boring into the saijin prince. Vegeta bristled at this and prepared a kai blast, only for Gohan to intervene.

"Now, Vegeta, we need to keep them alive until Goku gets back, remember?" The half-saijin attempted to sooth. The prince seemed to hear him, and smirked, his arrogance making his statement a bit redundant.

"Lucky for you." The dragoness wished then that she were permitted to grant her own wishes, because if she could the prince would be long dead.

Meanwhile 

"So there's nothing we can do to help her? To get her away from the evil clutches of Cell?" Goku persisted, as the Supreme Kai continued his drink. He heaved a sigh in reply and stood.

"Goku, let me show you something." The Supreme Kai stated as he lead the saijin away. Before them now was a ball, much resembling Baba's crystal ball. The Kai waved his hand over the device and Goku retched and recoiled at what he saw. "Goku, answer me honestly, does it look like she wants to be rescued?"

Judging by the position of her lips upon the android's and the way she melted in his embrace, Goku couldn't rightly answer 'no', but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth to say 'yes' he would end up spraying projectile vomit at the Kai, so he opted for nodding in its stead. With another wave of his hand the image dispersed and Goku fell to the ground panting, as if he had just finished an extremely grueling session of training.

"…Supreme Kai?" He said at last.

"Yes Goku?" Replied the Kai.

"Never show me anything like that again." Gasped the Saijin.

"Of course, Goku." Chuckled the Kai.

Author's Note:

Don't get my story wrong, I am not a Vegeta hater, he just seemed to fit the role I needed…and I've been wondering, am I spelling 'saijin' right? All I remembered from my readings of fanfiction was that it had a 'j' in it somewhere…but now I can't remember if it had a 'y' or not…no matter I'll have to look it up. Anyhow as always I thank those who review, especially aquasage and Anthyrose for their detailed feedback. But also Zaya and Marcia for being here since the beginning, and following through the chaos to this point.


	27. Chapter 27

Ices refused to give Vegeta the blessing of her struggles as he grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and tore her out of Cell's embrace. Instead she remained limp and complying, she would not give him the satisfaction of proving his strength over her. But the pain from his rough grip roared through her once unmarred arm, and she knew she would have yet another bruise to go along with the one spreading rapidly across her back and abdomen, as well as the one which had seemed to take up residence on her wrist.

Cell was about to open a can of whip-ass on Vegeta, before he noticed the strange symptoms of the dragoness. Not that she wasn't struggling, while it went against her nature, the android knew that she was likely weakened and that therefore meant that she would conserve her strength for as long as she could. No, what the creation had noticed was that the beastess had a look in her eye he had never seen in them before. It was a far-away look, as if she were drifting out of her body…

All at once the dragoness felt faint, and began to sway, her eyes not completely there as the trickle of blood from her mouth increased its flow and she fell, unconscious. The only thing holding her up, Vegeta's rough hand.

The villains all felt a simultaneous wave of vertigo. Frieza was the first to react.

"She's dying." He recognized this dizziness as an extremely lesser variation of the feeling she had used to punish him, all that time ago. But while his face was calm, his words were tight and angry. "We must take her to my ship." He glared at Vegeta. "Unless you want her to die."

The prince snorted and tossed the limp female carelessly toward the Ice-lord, who caught her easily, if not gently. Cell growled deep in his throat, but chose not to slow the urgent ruler as he powered up and launched toward the ship. The rest, villains and senshi alike, followed.

After the 'check up'… 

The men leaned against walls, or sat upon the waiting benches, others simply stood with their arms crossed. One would not look away from the door. His magenta eyes glowed as if he were contemplating blowing the door up to get to the girl within. The waves continued to plague the villains, and because of the vertigo those of the Ginyu force whom had been bonded to the female had come to see 'what the hell' was going on. They had only to look at the blood trickling from the female's mouth, and the burns and bruises covering her to know what had happened. When they noticed Vegeta and the other fighters, they didn't need an explanation.

The villains had been found. The tension in the air crackled now and then with an electric bolt from the buildup of negative kai in the room. Luckily, however, none of the villains wanted a fight. Most were too sick with the dragoness' pain, but Cell simply wanted to be left to his own musings.

The bruise on her arm should have healed by now, but it still looked fresh as the day she had received it…why, if she could seal up wounds on the surface did those beneath the skin continue to plague her? She had obviously never had such a problem before…and it couldn't just be that she was linked with them. There had to be some other reason…

"Sirs?" A meek voice squeaked from the slightly open door. All heads shot in the direction of the terrified doctor, who squealed slightly but didn't flinch…much… "Sirs, we-ah-I-that is to say—"

"Out with it." Cell growled.

"We've found the source of her deilama." The door opened the rest of the way to reveal the second doctor, who was much older and bolder than the first. "We've also found the reason for the internal bleeding."

"Not very hard to figure out, she was injured in combat." Vegeta spat.

"Yes, she was, but that was not why the bleeding was so terrible. The female has a disease of the blood, a disease called Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura." All except for Gohan looked lost.

"It means that her blood does not clot as it should. Because of her…peculiar talent of healing most major flesh wounds, we believe that this disease has only just recently been introduced into her system." The doctor stepped aside to allow any who wished to see the dragoness into the room. Cell was the first through the door. Vegeta and Piccolo refused to enter.

Ices was suspended in a recuperation pod, many tubes attached to her body.

"Currently we are circulating her blood into a mutation chamber, where we will add the lost chromosome that allows clotting." The doctor announced proudly.

"So she will live?" Cell queried, not bothering to gaze away from the nude form in the pod.

Cell didn't hear the doctor's answer.

Meanwhile… 

Goku heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Supreme Kai, I'm sorry but I can't go through with this, if your saying what I think you are." The saijin plopped down in the chair across from the Kai, resting his head in his hands and massaging the bridge of his nose.

"And what is it that you think I've told you?" The Kai was mentally applauding himself on convincing him of the good in Ices. The dragoness was like a daughter to him, afterall.

"From what I understand, if we kill the villains or attempt to since they're immortal and can't die, then Ices will be subject to the pain of their deaths?" Goku's voice was haggard, he had been thinking way too much lately.

"Yes." Replied Supreme Kai.

"But if we take Ices alive and let the other Kai's try her, then she'll cease to be?" Goku moved his hand away from his face and chose to look the Kai in the eye.

"Yes." Repeated the Kai.

"And there is no way that we can convince them otherwise?"

"No." At the Kai's reply Goku heaved a sigh and sat back in the chair.

"And she has never before taken an innocent life?" His voice seemed to regain some life.

"She herself is an innocent life, if not soul." Replied the Kai with a shrug.

"Then I can't do it." Replied the Saijin, "I cannot do what King Yemna has asked of me, which means that Cell is left free to torment as he chooses, and even if he is infatuated with Ices that still leaves Frieza and his father who are already rebuilding their empire." Goku sighed once more.

"There _is_ a way…but you won't like it." The Supreme Kai lifted his cup and downed the rest of his drink. "The bond will be broken, and her soul preserved…if she is killed."


	28. Chapter 28

Goku started to his feet, intense anger visible in each contour of his bodice. The Supreme Kai had expected this, after all, though the Saijin before him loved competition and fighting, he despised the taking of a life, innocent or otherwise. Especially innocent, as he knew Ices was. To tell the truth, the Supreme Kai didn't like it anymore than the protector of Earth did, but it was the only way to preserve her soul and assure the safety of the universe.

"I won't do it." Snarled Goku, his knuckles turning white with his strain. The Supreme Kai sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"Goku, I know you don't like this, but if you don't do it someone else _will,_ and they'll end up destroying her soul in the process." His glasses gleamed almost forlornly in the light of the room.

"I-I can't do this, not when I know that she's done nothing wrong!" Goku ground his teeth with frustration.

"It depends on who's perspective you see out of. To King Yemna she has broken the law, she entered Hell while living, revived several of its inhabitants, and opened an inter-dimensional rift which freed those hellions." The Kai seemed pensive. "At any rate, we've discussed this enough. There is no more for me to tell you, the decision is yours. But remember what I told you, because my fellow Kai's plot to destroy her soul even as we speak."

The saijin stood, a scowl clearly evident on his features. He turned away without saying a word, and brought his two fingers to his forehead, instantly transmitting himself to the powers of his fellow defenders of Earth.

_I can't kill her. There has to be another way._ Goku ranted within his mind, just before he disappeared.

The Z fighters turned to face Goku as he appeared in the ship, his features hard.

"Well?" Vegeta growled, his fists clenched, Goku didn't spare him a glance, instead opting to clench his fists once more. He brought up all the willpower he had to fight his morality down. What he was about to say went against everything he had come to believe.

"We have to kill her." He barely forced out, his muscles trembling as if he were fighting his most powerful opponent yet. And in a way he was, he was about to take on his morals, it would make or break him as a person.

"What?! But she's innocent!" Gohan shouted, outraged. Goku ignored him, opting instead to locate her faintly glowing energies, and turn toward them. Gohan stepped in his father's way. "I won't let you kill her!" He powered up, his features changing to those of the Super Saijin.

"Enough Gohan." Piccolo growled, surprising the youth, who turned his still angry eyes in the way of his mentor. "Can't you see this is hard enough on him as it is?" The young saijin gave his father another look, and calmed slightly, beginning to think things through.

In all the years he had known his father, he had always hesitated to take life. Even Frieza's life, corrupted as it was, had not met its end at his father's hands. So then for him to be forced into killing something that was closer to their own flock there had to be no other choice. Something dire must rest upon his decision…

As Gohan realized the inevitability of it all the youth powered down, regaining his former physique. He could trust his Father to make the right decision…

Couldn't he?

Author's Note:

Yes yes I know short chapter, I'm sorry. But I have to go to work soon and I wanted to get it up before I left. Please review, and if you have read the poem on Ices, I'd like to know your thoughts on that as well. Loved it, hated it? I won't be angry at you if you tell me that I suck at poetry and should give it up (it'll save a lot of humiliation if you do). For those of you unaware of the poem's existence, it is titled Wicked, Wicked Mother, and has to do with Ices' feelings toward all the negativity that the Kai's see in her…or something like that.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note:

Please forgive my horrible depiction of fight scenes...

The entire world consisted of pain. Throbbing, oozing, angry pain that clawed with sharpened talons at the body as if tearing it apart. Even in this half dazed state, the dragoness could tell that something within her body was missing, or had changed, something wasn't completely _there_ anymore, or perhaps something new had been put in…

_**Ices**…_ A deep voice reverberated through her mind, and she flinched away from it, moaning in the agony it caused.

**_Ices, my child you must awaken._** Persisted the disembodied voice, pushing her toward full-awareness. She cracked one violet eye…

"Who…Father…?" She could make out an image on the other side of the glass…wait? Glass? Where was she? Where had all this water come from? What was this thing clutched like a leech to her face? What were those things attached to her?

**_Quickly! You must fully awaken!!_** Her father shouted from within her skull, she flinched once more, but the pain was not so great as before. With an even movement the dragoness was able to shrug the tubes from beneath her wings, and tear the mask from her face. The female held her breath as the blood from the disabled tubes began to stain the water crimson with her life-fluid. Ignoring the pain for now, the dragoness threw her body at the glass, with no result. She repeated the performance, using the back of the water-pod for a more powerful blow. She grunted out a mouthful of precious air with the effort, before the pod began to open automatically.

"Sedate her before she can do anymore damage!" A strange voice called. Rough unfamiliar hands grasped at her form, her nude form, she now noticed. The female felt the skin growing together upon her back, and she used her wings to throw the stranger from her. The female stumbled slightly, her wings as well as her toes spreading for balance. The agony laughed at her, tearing at her mind, and her physical being, attempting to pull her back to those comforting waves of unconciousness.

**_My child you must stay awake! _**Her father's voice was urgent, and the dragoness found herself wondering where he was…he was trapped within the dimension of the Dragon Balls with Porunga, afterall…there was no possible way he could be here with her. But then again…he didn't really need to be with her, all he needed was to establish a link between their minds. Ices was unable to ponder further, because the scientist and the brute he had hired to keep her calmed and sedated were approaching her once more.

Out of instinct the female let out a hiss, her wings spreading in an attempt to intimidate the much-larger-than-she being. His humanoid build was enormous, at least twice her size, his skin the white of a pearl, and his face flat and almost cat-like. He possessed fangs which overlapped his bottom jaw, and beady black eyes that sunk deeply into his bald head. The creature's armor wore the mark of Frieza, she noticed. The Scientist said something to the creature in a strange language of growls and clucks, and she realized then that he was of the same species as the white thing before her, only much, much smaller, and much, much blacker.

The brute before her snorted and attempted to make a grab for the female, who leapt away, a bit clumsily, and landed on all fours away from the pair, the tops of her wings creating an arch over her head and moisture glistening from her skin as her hair plastered to her shimmering face. With a shake she dislodged it, and was again forced to leap back, as the movement had set the giant off. Quickly the dragoness leapt for her energies, only for her heart to quicken in horror.

They would not come.

No matter how far she reached toward the well of magic she knew was there, she could _feel_ was there, she could not touch them. They rushed away from her, or slid through her mentally grasping fingers like sand.

Again the white-creature lunged and again the she-dragon leapt, but this time she had miscalculated, and the creature's stubby-if strong-fingers closed around her ankle. Ices gasped in surprise as she hit the ground, her wing spread at odd angles around her felled form. Though she could tell the creature before her was attempting to be gentle, she still couldn't suppress the nasal hiss that escaped her at the violation of her sanctity.

"What is going on here?" A suave voice boomed from the now open archway of the door.

"Master Cell, the creature awoke prematurely, we were attempting to sedate her once more before placing her into the chamber to finish her recovery." The scientist reported in a thick alien accent.

_They had me sedated? And my father woke me prematurely? That would explain the lack of magic...and my miscalculation. My mind must still be hazy. But why would Father bother with waking me? What could be gained from it?_

"If she awoke, there must be a reason." Cell growled, crossing his arms and glaring death in the direction of the scientist.

"Bu—ah…" The creature was cut-off as Cell grabbed him around the throat and lifted him from the ground to hold him at eye level.

"You forget that this is an ancient being who's instincts guide her. If she has fought the drug hard enough to wake, then there is a reason. Do not question me again." With that he threw the doctor to the side, not sparing him a second glance even as he bounced from the wall and hit the sterilized floor. The large creature holding Ices took one look at the message written in Cell's eyes and released the dragoness, the brute didn't need to be smart or even understand the language to understand the death behind the android's gaze.

Once the brute had dragged his master away, Cell's gaze fell upon Ices.

His sensors immediately picked up her rapid-heartbeat, and increased lung-rythms, but they were not those of stressed activity, they were of anxiety and fear. Two emotions that, when not directed at him, infuriated him.

"What has you so worked up, Ices?" He did not let the cold anger show in his voice, keeping it even.

"I…am not sure." Her voice was slightly rusty with lack of use, it was then that she noticed Cell stiffen across from her, and an instant later she felt the life-forces entering the room.

**_Be prepared to do battle for your life, my daughter. Quickly, to your feet! You must escape them!_** Shenron's voice was urgent, and Ices forced herself to her feet, noting that the pain was slightly less.

_How, Father? How can I escape them with my magic's incapacitated? _Her father did not reply to her questions, or at least if he did, she did not hear him. She was too surprised by the obviously tense saijin named Goku before her. His eyes spoke of deep anger, and was it regret? She could read the negativity in his kai, and knew that he was not here to aid her.

"Ices." Goku's voice was as tense and strained as every other contour of his body. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was nude. "I have spoken with Supreme Kai." At the name the dragoness' body grew as tense as his own.

"And he told you to kill me, did he not?" She growled, her voice low, but not angry. The saijin's gaze did not waver though his tense muscles did loosen a bit. The dragoness was beginning to understand her Father's urgency. He was attempting to preserve her immortal life.

_But, why does my heart race so at the thought of death? Will not my soul live on this way? But what of Cell…and the others…they will perish, sentenced to eternal damnation once again. And where will my soul end up? Will they also throw me under lock and key?_ The dragoness' thoughts were interrupted as she prepared to leap way as Goku's image flickered. She had barely tensed her muscles, before Cell was before her, blocking Goku's attack. The pair's muscles strained against one another, their kai raising in an attempt to overpower one another.

"Flee." Grunted the android. Ices hardened her gaze.

"I will not leave you to face an enemy alone!" She flared her wings, calling to her energies once more, fighting the drug within her system and tearing her abilities free from it.

"Ices, I can fight, you cannot! Go!" Shouted the android, taking everyone by surprise.

_Could Cell actually care for her? _Goku thought, before shaking his head, _no it must be that he's trying to preserve his life._

"Fight I can, and fight I will! Have you forgotten, Cell? I will feel every death they force onto you! I would rather face an enemy and earn my own pain than hide like a coward and take the pain of another." She growled as her energies grew and pulsated. They heightened her senses, and she was able to see the once imperceptible battle that raged between Cell and Goku.

But also she was able to see when Piccolo made his move. Her heart constricted as her one-time friend, so different now, and yet the same as then, rushed at her.

_He has betrayed me, just as Supreme Kai…_ She mentally sobbed.

**_And yet you would still give your life to defend either of them._** Her conscience pointed out. The dragoness smirked. Even if she were able to, she would not harm Piccolo.

But did Piccolo know that? Again she had allowed her thoughts to allow a miscalculation, and she could see Piccolo's fist about to connect with her jaw, only for Cell to appear in front of her once more.

How had he moved so quickly? Not even Goku could escape her magically enhanced senses.

"Woman, I cannot defend you forever!" Cell snarled.

"I will not leave you Cell!" The female remained stubborn, even as she dodged an attack from Krillain.

"Why not!?" The android shouted in frustration as he threw the Namakien away from himself and Ices.

"Because I love you!" At those words the entire room froze.


	30. Chapter 30

"Disgusting." Spat Vegeta once more, "allowing a pitiful emotion such as '_love'_ to cloud your judgement! I had assumed that immortals were free of such misconceptions, apparently I was mistaken." The prince powered up to his own Super Siajin form, finally coming to a decision. Even if the dragoness lived, she would never grant his wish, and if he gained his wish of immortality, than he would be forced to watch his mate, and his offspring, die around him while he stayed young and versatile.

The Saijin prince fired a white-hot kai blast at the female, only for the android to throw himself before the dragoness and take the brunt of the explosion that should have reduced Cell to no more than a pile of ash.

Goku and Gohan both flinched in unison at the supernatural sound that was indefinitely one of agony torn from the dragoness' throat as she collapsed forward, into the chest of the android, who wouldn't for the life of him do anything so weak-seeming as cry out in pain. Every contour in the creation's physique contrasted sharply as his muscles bulged in an effort to stay the blast. At last Vegeta's attack ceased, and the senshi tensed to move in once more.

"You must go." His voice was hard.

"No." Her voice rivaled his. While their wills and intellect were very near an even match, the android knew that he still held one great advantage. He had the strength to force her away. In the blink of an eye the android had blasted a nearby wall into shambles and thrown the still-recovering female through the opening, intercepting Goku and Piccolo as they attempted to intercept her.

Ices landed with a grunt on the soft crimson grasses outside the ship, she stood, unsure of whether to fly or fight.

_I cannot leave him…_

_**You must. He will live. You will not.**_ Her father's voice was full of sympathy, and Ices felt her heart constrict in pain.

_The life ahead of me will not be worth it, without him. We may remain together in death._ The female noticed as Gohan approached her, allowing violet orbs to trace his movements.

**_Ices!? What are you doing! You mustn't let them kill you!_** Her father shouted through their telekinetic link.

_I thank you, Father, but there is no more you can help me with. The fog of evil has gone and now only the purity of love remains, and I see as I did in my years with the Kai…_ The dragoness turned to face her fate. The youth before her tensed, as if expecting her to attack him in defense for her life. Every muscle in his bodice was strained, but the justice in his eyes flared. Ices knew this was the end.

"I don't want to do this." Voiced the half-saijin.

"I know." Replied the dragoness, almost gently.

"Please don't let me do this." His eyes turned moist and tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"It must be done." Ices' eyes met the youth's and she allowed a small but begin smile to grace her features for the first time in a very long time. "Do not fear your destiny, Gohan."

"I'm sorry." Gohan's voice was tight with constricted emotion.

"You have no reason to be." The dragoness' once tight muscles relaxed. Death was not to be feared. All creatures came to endure death at least once in their lifetimes. Immortal as she was, even _she_ could not outrun it, in the long run. "Goodbye, Gohan."

"Goodbye, Ices." The half-saijin gritted his bared teeth as he released a powerful wave of kai from his hand.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained of Ices, was a memory…

Author's Note:

Don't worry, this is _not_ the last chapter. Yes Ices _is_ really dead, yes you _all_ have permission to hate me for giving her such an anticlimactic death and _yes_ you can all beat me up for forcing Gohan to do something so horrible. Just review and I might contemplate a happy ending…


	31. Chapter 31

Frieza and King Cold, as well as Jaice, Guldo, Burter, and Recoom all doubled over as their strength seemed to pour from their bodies. Immediatley they knew what had transpired. They were mortal. But, why weren't they dead? If the dragoness' life had been taken, why was theirs still intact? The villains exchanged glances before turning toward the direction Goku had gone. They hadn't believed the saijin or his friends had it in them to kill something that had never harmed another living thing.

Apparently they had been mistaken.

And they weren't the only ones stunned by this development. Cell had also felt the death of the female, but was not as effected by the shift in his mortal status(1). Although the android had hit his knees once the smoke had cleared, it was not because of the pain coursing throughout his chest cavity. Nor was it because of the foreign sensation of being completely vulnerable again. No, what had brought the almighty android to his knees was the very fact that the creature he had come so far with, protected for all this time, had just been wiped off the face of existence.

Did this feeling lead him to realize the wrong in his life? Did this feeling allow him to sympathize with all the pitiful humans whom had attempted to attack him in revenge for those they had loved? _Hell_ no. The only thing these feelings, these _emotions_, did was enrage the creation to a point of madness. It hadn't been enough for the brat to take his life, he now had to chase him through his second chance? The half-saijin just had to cause him misery and humiliation at every turn?

All at once Cell's rage exploded, and he flashed before Gohan, his fist connecting with the tearful youth's jaw and sending the unprepared half-breed sailing toward the tree-line. So great was the android's grief, that he did not feel the retaliation of the Z fighters.

Meanwhile… 

Ices felt…different.

The first thing she noticed when she came into wakefulness was that she had reverted to her draconic form. Her tail twitched slightly and she un-lidded her violet eyes to have King Yemna revealed before her. Gracefully the serpentine dragoness rose to her several pairs of feet, staring up at the giant with an air of curiosity. What was it that was missing? Why did she feel so…alone?

_Is it because my soul is now its own? No longer tied with the others'? The others?! Where are they? Why have they not followed me to the grave?_ In response the dragoness swivled her head around, her muscles suddenly tense with anxiety. Confusion swirled in her violet orbs as she gazed pleadingly up to the red giant, who was now engrossed with her considerable resume.

"Lets see here…you have broken into Hell, allowed seven of the most hated and deadly villains to escape, and tied their corruption to your already decaying soul." The giant flipped the page. "And yet you have done nothing that goes against the Laws of Judgment." He seemed perplexed before flipping yet another page in the considerable pack, his features brightened momentarily before crinkling once again. "Oh, this gets so complicated, I told them _not_ to kill you. _I_ don't know where to put an innocent immortal with a corrupted soul…but this does say 'not to be allowed into heaven,' and even has the signatures of the majority of the Kais." Heaving a sigh King Yemna picked up the stack and shuffled through it, the muscles in his hands standing out with the strain of lifting the amount of paper.

_And yet it was nothing compared to the pile I had when Piccolo was killed and the Eternal Dragon ended up on my platform._ The giant shook himself inwardly, ridding himself of the image of being buried alive by the papers of Shenron's life.

"I can't very well go against the orders of the kai and send you to heaven, and yet you have done nothing to warrant going to Hell." King Yemna wrinkled his nose in thought before turning his eyes upon the female once more.

"I don't suppose you'd want a job?"

Remember, Cell is an android and was therefore immortal, with or without the bonding to his soul. At least, he was immortal in the sense that time would not corrode his body. Why did he let the dragoness tie him, then, you ask? Because he wanted to. Plain and simple.

Author's Note:

I know this chapter could have come out better. Its way too short, even for my tastes. But there's nothing I can do, in order to keep my reputation of updating daily this chapter has to come up.


	32. Chapter 32

Cell was sure that he had never felt pain like this in all his brief existence. Dead or alive. Which was he now? Not even he knew… through the pain it didn't matter, he was numb with the pure agony he was forced to endure from both within and without his body. She was gone, just like that, he was alone. True he didn't have to deal with the idiots from before, but still…he would rather live an eternity with Ices and those damnable idiots than die without any of them, if it had to be an all or nothing deal…

The android opened his eyes briefly, and found himself lying facedown in the dirt, a small pool of purple blood, smelling of stagnant decay, lay beneath him. Apparently the android had been unconscious for a _very_ long time…

With a sigh that was almost a sob, the broken android pushed his pride down and allowed himself to weep silently. He had never intended to grow more attached to her than necessary…he had never intended to, dare he say it, fall in love. Then again…

Neither did she.

Meanwhile… 

Gohan stared up at the blue sky of earth, they had sent the villains back to hell, or so they thought, and returned home. Not even Vegeta smirked in triumph at the feat of killing the innocent dragoness…one who could barely keep on the defensive. There was no sport in it…there was no _honor. _And if it was anything Gohan knew Vegeta believed in, it was honor. There was still a slight ache in his heart as he recalled the moment he had snuffed her out of the dimension.

He'd had no _right_ to end a life so much longer than his own. A life that had done no evil. A life that had offered him an alliance, and comfort…and yet, she had _wanted_ him to do it. He remembered the look in her violet eyes, not resigned, almost welcoming. But why? Must all in his life leave him at one point or another? If it wasn't for the Dragon Balls…

_That's it!_ Exclaimed the youth within his mind. _The Dragon Balls!_ In his excitement Gohan leapt up from his couch, ignoring the startled exclamation from his wife Videl, and racing upstairs.

"I swear, daddy is just so weird sometimes." Pan huffed from the kitchen table as she shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. Videl smiled uneasily, mentally agreeing.

In the Afterlife… 

Flap…

Flap…

Flap…

Glide…

The wind rushed through the crevices between Ices' scales, her body twisting through the air behind her, sunlight glinting from her figure as her tail fanned to keep her balance. Of all the jobs Yemna could have given her, he had to choose _this_ one. While she enjoyed the prolonged flights it meant, the job of 'lunch delivery maid' wasn't all that exciting. The dragoness had dared to hope that her new immortal existence would have at least involved some sort of amazing _something_ to preoccupy her lonely soul. And to make matters worse, she had been banned from using the Rifts! While she understood that the dead were not usually permitted back in the realm of the living, the dragoness had _hoped _that she could at least use them to travel between Heaven and Hell. But no, she was no longer _permitted_ in either realm.

_Shunned even in death…_ She sighed mentally.

Flap…

Flap…

Glide…

How long was Snake-way anyhow? In all her years of living in the afterworld, she had never paid it any heed. After all, why should she? When the other Kais hated her as they did? She'd had no use for it, and had therefore ignored it. The female was glad that such selfish nonchalance of her surroundings had been stripped from her in the travels between planets.

And speaking of planets, was that one ahead of her? Could that be King Kai's planet?

Flap…

Glide…

Impossible, it was so tiny! She had heard that the gravitational forces of King Kai's planet were excruciating! Such a small planet couldn't possibly have such a strong pull. While the dragoness knew next to nothing about scientific devices, and technology, seeing as nobody had seen it fit to teach her, one thing she had come to understand was that in order for a planet to have a strong gravitational force, it had to be big. And the bigger the sphere, the stronger its force.

But it _was_ the only planet in the vicinity, and there! That was the tail of the path!

Flap…

Oh no…What's this?

The dragoness strained her wings, back flapping as if to fight the invisible force that was pulling her down, down, and finally she met the inevidable, unforgiving ground.

THUMP!

…how embarrassing…

The dragoness strained her body upward with her several legs, growling with the tension in her muscles. Had her draconic form been able to sweat, she was sure it would be pouring off her.

"You!" A slightly pudgy voice exclaimed, her violet eyes shifted to the source of the offended outburst, already knowing who it was. She snorted and with one final heave, finally lifted herself upright, to her normal upright and slightly "S" shaped stance, her forearms hanging slightly, and talons curled downward.

"_Me._" Agreed Ices, her tail whipping in anxiety. All at once, she wasn't sure what to say. Never had she so willingly ventured to a known enemy, what could she say? The dragoness had half a mind to interrogate the creature, why he hated her, why he wanted her destroyed, why he had ordered her love to be destroyed, but refrained…afterall he was only one in the many whom strove to destroy her soul.

"What do you want." His voice was accusing, and slightly defensive. But she noticed that he wasn't frightened, which was good in her opinion. If he had become frightened she would have become nervous and perhaps have ended up in a fight. She didn't want that. If anything, she wanted to make peace with this creature. But the dragoness knew that the Kai was resolved to hate her. She held no false hopes of changing his mind.

Or at least, she didn't concously acknowledge any false hopes of changing his mind.

"_I have come to collect King Yemna's…lunch."_ Her voice became slightly timid at this, after all, the King could have undoubtedly gotten his own lunch, which lead her to wonder…why had he offered her this job?

King Yemna's intentions… 

The giant sighed as he sent yet another soul to Hell, and wondered how his newest assistant, Ices, was fairing. He hoped, desperately that his plan would work…

In the beginning the judge had been at a total loss as to what he should do with her. It didn't really _matter_ that he couldn't put her anywhere, the Kai's would hold the trial in a few weeks and her soul would be locked away for all of eternity anyhow. But he did feel bad, afterall, she didn't _deserve _what they were planning on doing to her.

If only he could change their mind. And that was when the idea struck him, if the Kai knew her, _really_ took the time to get to know her, then they would undoubtedly change their minds. But how could he pull this off?

He knew…

The giant had to repress a smirk, hopefully his plan wouldn't backfire. And hopefully the dragoness wouldn't remember that the Kai were in no way shape or form responsible for making him a lunch.

Author's Note:

Yes I am aware that King Kai's planet was destroyed, but bear with this, please? I know I jumped around a bit, but I want to keep all three plots going at the same time, and if I try to do it by chapter, I'll get sidetracked ((I had intended to have several plots going on during the story but as you can see, followed only Ices'))


	33. Chapter 33

The dragoness hissed as her head was weighted down with the extra burden of a monkey, one which swiftly climbed from between her antler-like horns, to between her first pair of arms.

"_Great. A monkey on my back."_ Hissed Ices, her tail twitching slightly, unable to battle much with the force of gravity. The Kai's face contorted strangely, and he let out a fit of giggles. The female eyed him warily before shaking her head with a snort of disapproval. Was this being truly more ancient than even her Father? And yet he behaved like…a small child. While at the same time his body posture spoke of imesurable wisdom and confidence.

Something inside her twitched with curiosity as his face sobered once more and his suspicious glare settled on the dragoness.

"Why did you say you came here again?" His tone was a bit warmer, but no less suspicious. The dragoness took a chance and lashed her tail with impatience, promptly regretting it as it was lodged in a nearby tree. Apples were knocked from the branches, and she hissed as they split against her scales, leaving nothing less than applesauce.

"King Yemna sent me here to retrieve his lunch." A glow surrounded Ices, she had had enough of her bulk weighing her down. Her humanoid form was revealed, still dressed in the dress Frieza had made for her. She suppressed the emotion the thought of her once bonded villains elicited.

"No need to get _saucey." _The Kai promptly began to snicker at his own joke, and the sight of him was enough to bring a snort of contempt to her lips. She shrugged her wings and wiped the sticky substance off.

"I am afraid it is much too late to warn me." She replied with a sigh, growling within her mind for encouraging the Kai, who was currently erupted in a fit of giggles. He sobered suddenly and took on a serious façade.

"And I'm afraid that I can't give King Yemna his lunch." A gleam caught in his eye as he witnessed the female's ire through her posture. She glared at him and snorted before turning away.

He was testing her, she knew. Testing to see if she were truly the monster the other's said she would become.

"Why do you judge me, King Kai?" Her voice was forlorn. "Why do you persist in pushing me? Have you and your comrades not done enough damage to my life? You must destroy my afterlife as well?" Her voice began to crack as images of Cell invaded her mind…and she kept her eyes trained away from the Kai, her arms and wings folded in front of her in a pitiful attempt at a barrier. She was acting as if she were a mere century old, showing such weaknesses…

"And all this because I chose to ignore the bitterness in my heart, and love one who should not have become." She was glad that her voice was not accompanied by tears, though they did threaten to spill from her glistening violet orbs. A long silence passed between them, as the female attempted to get herself under control. Realizing that her efforts were futile, she turned her entire body away from the Kai, and spread her glistening cerulean wings, crouching to prepare for takeoff.

"Wait, Ices…" The Kai began, his own voice scratchy with emotion. "…Maybe I could get you a few leftovers for King Yenma…"

And just like that, King Yemna's plan had worked.

Meanwhile… 

Gohan threw the carnivorous dinosaur by the tail, and it faded into the distance. He reached down and plucked the two star dragon ball from the long-destroyed nest. This would be the second he had acquired, leaving him one step closer to his goal.

_I hope Shenron will forgive me enough to grant my wish…_ The youth worried within his mind as he switched on the dragon radar and took flight to the east.

_I hope Ices is faring well…_ The half-saijin pondered as he closed the distance between himself and the next ball.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I know what I want to do next…but it may take me a few chapters to get everything aligned for it to happen, so please forgive me if my chapters come across as a bit more chaotic and blasé than usual. My friend is still working on getting the pictures posted, and I'm afraid that they wont be up until the story is complete at this rate…**_


	34. Chapter 34

Her eyes were unreadable, her posture loose. Ices was all the appearance of calm resignation. But inside, her soul broiled and churned like an antagonized sea, her heart crying out for the only one it seemed she could never see again.

Cell…

The dragoness had glimpsed her other bonded as they had entered the afterlife. But she was not permitted to speak to them, she was not permitted to even show herself to them. But she knew that if Cell were amongst them, he would know where she was. He had always been able to sense her…but the android had not been amongst the others. And she had not seen him.

Which meant he lived.

"Ices, you stand before us to have your soul destroyed." Supreme Kai boomed. Ices did not look up, what did it matter? She had only two of the six Kai's on her side, and a majority vote would topple her into oblivion. She would never see Cell again…she would never witness his possessive outbursts, never again see that trademark smirk upon his delicate lips, or even taste said appendages.

"Have you any last words?" The Kai continued. Ices sighed slightly, her wings shuffling. The guards around her tensed as if expecting her to escape.

_As if one who has lived so long as I would attempt to escape what is inevitable. _She thought bitterly within the safety of her skull.

"I do." She replied gently.

"Speak them." Was that regret in his voice? Ices shook it off, it did not matter. She would not exist much longer.

"I wish to express my love for the one called Cell." Her voice was broken, but her spirit rebelled against her mind's common sense. Why did she submit before these Kai? Did she not possess the same workings of magic deep within herself? She could easily break free of this place and shatter the truce she had agreed to, opening a Rift to visit her love.

_It is pointless._ Her mind would counter, _What is a life of freedom when one is hunted everywhere they turn? When one must hide in the shadows? That is not a life, that is not freedom._

"It shall be done." The Kai's voice was forced, the skin behind his sunglasses tight. An awkward silence elapsed, the female stood calmly, collectively, awaiting the Kai's punishment.

Meanwhile… 

Gohan stood before the seven dragon balls as they pulsed with one another's energies, feeding from one another, whispering with their eerie glow. The half-saijin took one last sweep of his surroundings with his mind, the wasteland was clear. He stepped back from the spheres and extended his hands above his head.

"Arise Dragon!" He shouted, to the heavens, "I summon you with the power of the seven Dragon Balls!" At first it was still, and Gohan's heart plummeted, he knew that Shenron would be angry for the killing of his offspring, but he had not allowed himself to think that the beast would refuse his calls. It was an infinite moment before the balls' glow swelled one last time, and a draconian lightning bolt shot from the spheres.

Angry had been an understatement. The Eternal Dragon was _furious_. His fangs were bared, muscles tensed, and eyes glowing malice.

"**_What is it that you want."_** His voice was even worse, causing a tremor in Gohan's ribs.

"I've summoned you to grant a wish." The half-breed's voice trembled only slightly, and the Dragon seemed to sneer.

"**_What is this wish?_**" Was the dragon's voice, taunting?

"I wish for Ices to be restored to life. I wish for your daughter to live again." The saijin's voice cracked. The dragon seemed to shimmer with un-kept anger before his fangs were bared further.

"**_It cannot be done._**"

"Wha-Why?!" Gohan unconsously took a fighting stance, as if to face the force that prevented Ices' return to life.

"**_My daughter's fate was sealed. She is tried to be destroyed as we speak."_** The dragon's voice took on a sad note, but the simmering rage was still there. Gohan gasped before his mind raced to come up with an alternative.

"Then I wish Ices had the power to defy the Kai!" The half-saijin was yelling with desperation now.

"**_She already possesses this power."_** The saijin knew for sure that the dragon's voice was despondent now, through the anger he could detect the sour taste of sadness. And pleading? What was the dragon pleading for?

"Why does she not use it?" Gohan said to himself.

"**_She does not see the meaning of postponing the _inevitable**." Shenron sighed. "**_The Kai will not listen to my pleads, they will not allow her to return to life. She will not allow herself to fight. She had been doomed._**"

"I wish for her life-force to be bound." A new voice interjected. Cell came to land before the pair, his eyes hard. Gohan snarled suppressed outrage but held himself in check. Cell had, after all, been the only one to defend Ices, maybe he had an idea to get her back…?

Shenron's expression calmed, and he seemed thoughtful.

"I wish for Ices' life-force to be bound to my own, and sealed. I wish for us to be tied together in the most intimate immortality there is. The immortality of oblivion." The android awaited the dragon's jurisdiction.

**_"To grant this wish, you may loose your mortal shell."_** The dragon warned.

"I care not."

"**_It shall be done…"_** Shenron's eyes took on a deeper shade of red, and Cell disappeared from the plain of the living.

Back to the trial… 

The Kai let out a gasp as Cell appeared, the silhouette of the Eternal Dragon hovering almost protectively over him, daring the Kai to go against the fulfillment of his wish.

Ices turned her head, and all resignation disappeared from her form.

He had come.

All was not lost.

This was not inevitable.

He had come.

"**_The creation Cell has made a wish. His wish is to be granted._**" Growled the Eternal Dragon, defiant for the first time since first being sealed.

All at once the two, Ices and Cell, were thrown together by the heaving energies of Shenron, and their souls began to knit together, re-stitching all lost connections. Reviving their spirits. Reviving their love.

"What is this!?" Cried one of the Kais indignantly, "Since when have you intruded upon the Kai Shenron!"

"Since the Kai wrongly accuse his daughter." Snorted Supreme Kai, while the shorter King Kai nodded in agreement.

"We'll see about this!" Another of the opposing Kai growled, as he opened the portal to oblivion. The other four mimicked him, pouring their own powers into keeping the dimension fed as it sucked at Ices pulling her toward and into it. The room darkened to a deep shade of red as a torrent of winds whipped across the room like a hurricane.

"Cell!" Her voice did not hold fear, but longing. Her hand outstretched. In a flash the android had her in his arms, a glare firmly set on his face as he eyed the portal and the Kai. In one deft movement, he had destroyed the four Kai, knocked out the guards and watched the portal implode upon itself. Supreme Kai surveyed his surroundings before sighing in over dramatized exasperation. But he could not help the hint of glee in his voice.

"I'd better start sorting out all the paperwork this'll bring up…" His glasses flashed with amused approval as he glanced Cell over. "I advise all those who are not Kai in the room to make themselves scarce…soon." In another few moments the two Kai had left the room, and the two lovers were left to their own embrace.

"You have no halo." Ices gasped.

"Neither do you." The pair grinned at one another, before loosing themselves a loving embrace. One of many to come, in their immortal lives together.

:Fin:

Author's Note:

Yes, yes i know this is a HORRIBLE ending...but be glad that i actually finished something. This is actually the first work i've EVER finished in all my long years of writing...I may add an epilogue later, but don't expect much if i do. And don't expect it to be too good either...As said before, thank you all of you who reviewed, and all who read this story and put up with my grammacal errors typoes and misspellings.


	35. Chapter 35

Frieza shifted impatiently in the jail-hold. His father seemed as undisturbed as ever, while the others squabbled amongst themselves. How could they have returned to normal so quickly? After that taste of freedom? Frieza wanted more, he wanted out of here for good. But not even immortality had saved him from this place, which meant only one thing. Ices had died. After almost two-months of freedom, and only half-a-month of a rebuilt army the whole of the Hell Squad, as Captain Ginyu liked to refer to them, ended up right back where they, in the eyes of King Yemna, belonged.

And they weren't even permitted bathing rights…

Then there was the matter of Cell. _He_ had been permitted to live, that damned arrogant hunk of machinery! The bitter taste of jealousy flowed through his mouth, and he spit outside the jail-hold to be rid of it. How could the dragon had gone and done something so stupid as get herself killed? No matter that he and the others had also managed this, it was the dragoness who radiated the confident air of knowing _everything._ It was the dragoness whom had showed them how adept she was at _survival_. And yet, she had managed to get herself killed?

Somehow, Frieza had the sneaking suspicion that Cell had something to do with Ices' demise…

"Son, how would you feel for a game of Chess?" King Cold asked suddenly.

"How can you say something so _normal_?!" Exploded Frieza. The Ginyu force stopped their ridiculous 'fashion' contest to gaze over at the pair curiously. "Doesn't the fact that we were free, even for a short amount of time, free and alive and oh god, father, _immortal_, doesn't that compel you to at least _try_ to regain what we lost?"

"No." An awkward silence stretched as King Cold pulled a hidden chessboard from the recesses of the rock prison, dusted it off and began to set it up. "Now are you going to play or not?" Frieza glowered at his father, but shrugged off his irritation.

He could get used to normalcy once again.

Recoom let a deep fart reverberate through the cell, and Frieza scruntched his nose in disgust.

Eventually…

_Bum bum bum dundundun dun dun dun…._

Cell held Ices close, using his glowing kai to both illuminate the pitch-black of space and keep a bubble of atmposphere for the female clinging to his chest. The galaxies and far-off nebulas danced with color, and the android couldn't help but smile at the childish wonder that had filled the normally wise creature's eyes at the sight of such things. The android vowed to himself to take her to a particularly spectral part of the universe, once things had calmed down and they were no longer hunted with such vigor by the now deceased Kai.

Unconciously Cell pulled the now slumbering female closer. The month he had gone without her, he had felt as though he were going to die. But no, his programming was built for survival, just as every other living creature. And so he had recovered, very quickly in fact. But without Ices there, he saw no reason to go on. And so he lay in the field of crimson grasses for weeks, sulking, moping, making a complete disgrace out of himself. But that had been before he felt the pull of a familiar power, and his brain snapped back into gear.

Shenron was a wish-granter! And so, Cell had pushed himself to his limit, flying as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels to the Earth. Where he witnessed Gohan's failed attempts at reviving his beloved Ices.

Cell came back from his memories as Ices shifted in his arms, and he leaned his forehead against hers before veering toward a new planet and settling upon its blue-green grass. The dragoness stirred and stared him in the eye, the pair locked lips once more, Cell's ki enveloping them. He could smell the hormone of her readiness to mate, and felt a pang of sorrow. He would never be able to fulfill that need, though he was male, he was an android…and therefore lacked the necessary tools.

"What ails you, my love?" Whispered the dragoness' husky voice in his ear. Cell pulled her more tightly to his chest. There may be a way to get around this yet…

"I would ask you to grant me one final wish." Breathed the creation.

"You would have to pay one final price." She was curious, he could tell.

"And what would this price be?" The android whispered in her ear, delighting in the feel of the shiver that traversed her spine.

"You must swear to love me, and only me, for as long as we both shall live." Her breath hitched as his lips found a sensitive place behind her ear.

"It is done." He murmured into her skin.

"Then what is your wish?"

"I wish for the ability to mate with you." Purred the android in her ear. She smirked against his chest.

"Your wish is my command…"

The pair lost themselves in a torrent of passion that could be felt throughout the galaxy.

Fin…again…

Author's Note:

I hope this clears up some of your questions…as for the rest of them, they may be answered later either in the repost, or in another epilogue… . as I said I've never finished a story before so I'm kind of put out as to how many epilogues I can add… Oh! My friend finally downloaded my pics for me! Thank you Kyle!!!! I'm not sure if the addy will show up but go to media miner and search for Sesshomarusmisstress' work, if the addy does show up, here it is...

h t t p / w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n a r t / v i e w . p h p / 1 9 3 1 0 1

i'll be sure to e-mail it specifically to all who reviewed.


End file.
